Memory Band
by Werecat Rei
Summary: Axel looses his memory after fading. Now, strange things are starting to appear in the town. What's a Nobody to do?
1. Chapter 1

Alright readers! Front and center! Today is the day you start reading this story! Well, you were anyways if you're already here! Pardon the annoying general sounding crap up top. To much on mah mind today. Anyway, yepperz! First KH2 fic and surprisingly enough, I'm happy with how this is going! Now, it is my first time so Axel may be a bit OOC. Also, THERE IS NO YAOI in his fic! Sorry, but some people might think Axel and his friend in this story are more than friends and I just want it stated that tey are nothing more than friends. Alright, now that thaty is settled on wards!

Disclaimer: WR does not own the rights Axel or Kingdom Hearts 2. She does though own the Nothings and the characters you do not recognize.

-----------------

The sound of birds and dogs calling out was the first sign of a new day. The sun had yet to rise into the sky; the heavens instead painted a gorgeous golden, developing to the darkened blues of the main night sky. Even with all that the full moon could be easily seen. Maple trees decorated the neighborhood of the town, their leaves the crisp autum colors.

And even beyond all that a red heard was just bringing himself out of the slumber with a start. Breaths came in deep ragged gasps as beads of sweat rolled down his face. Green eyes were wide and fear easily decyphered in his expression. The bed sheets were thrown everywhere, some even spilled onto the carpet below. Even with all the supposed tossing and turning his hair managed to keep to the same electrical socket look it normally carried.

Green eyes went to the nearby alarm clock that rested on a pile of old magazines. The red numbering read 4:56 AM. With a sigh he ran a hand through his hair, falling back onto the pile of pillows. Under an hour ago he had just fallen asleep. The nightmares kept him from falling alseep peacefully. Strange thing was he could never remember a thing about the dreams he had once he woke up. Removing his hand from his hair the redhead looked around his room. Everything seemed in order from the many clothes on the floor to the stack of CD's and skateboard resting against the wall.

Axel desided to roll out of bed then and there, reaching a head to flick the switch on the back of the alarm clock before hand. The last thing he needed was to come home to a ringing alarm clock. As he swung his feet around the side the rest of the sheets fell to the floor. Pushing himself into a standing position the black flame decorated boxers fell a tad bit lower around his thin frame. Many of the people he saw were always concerned for him with the enorexic appearance he had. A lot of people couldn't understand that it was his natural appearance.

Arms stretched upwards and a few cracks were heard as Axel stretched out his back. Feet lifted over the trash scattered around the floor as he made his way to the partly opened closet. Opening the wooden doors neon green eyes scanned the racks for today's outfit. Axel picked out one of his favorite outfits, most of it being black. A black button up shirt with flames decorating the bottom hung off his shoulders, the buttons being left unbottoned as black cargo pants with silver buckles covered his lower half. DC shoes covered his feet. As he proceeded to the hallway of the small two story home Axel made a quick stop to pick a pair of black and red bike gloves. The Nobody proceeded down the flight of stairs, pulling the gloves over his hands while doing so.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Axel made his way across the hall to the kitchen; pulling a piece of bread in the toaster. Then moving on to the small living room hosting only a couch, coffee table, entertainment center, and TV as well as a few games and DVD's. Axel stopped in the entryway of the room, green eyes scanning over the immediate area. Not seeing what he was searching for he set out with searching behind and under things. Eyes lit up as he leaned over the armrest of the couch. A quick victory was stated before picking up the backpack he took everywhere and slinging it over one shoulder.

Axel hade haste to the kitchen, snatching the piece of burnt toast as it popped up. Shoving the piece of bread in his mouth Axel made his way to the main door of his small home. One hand reached up to swipe a key from their perch on a small ledge overlooking a small window next to the door. Once outside, the redhead turned to lock the main door before moving on to where he was going that day. Smile crossed his lips however the piece of toast blocked most of that. Turning again so his back was to the door neon green eyes scanned the streets.

It was a quiet little neighborhood with houses lining the streets, most unoccupied while the few that were taken held families within. The homes and neighborhoods surrounded the small shops in the center. Everything was in walking distance even if it was a few mile walk to the closest store. Around about half of the outskirts were farmland where Axel spent most of his time working. Wages were somewhat low but it was enough to get by. All in all Axel liked the little town. Everyone knew everyone and there wasn't much use for a car so the skies and air were always clear.

Most of the people here, though, couldn't understand why he wore black with the sun beating on him most of the day. Even so the Nobody couldn't explain the pleasure he got with feeling the heat. He didn't even sweat as much as others. It was kind of strange to him but Axel adored the heat and fire. However, for some reason, he didn't know why. His whole life before this town was a complete blurr, only a distant memory locked in the back of his mind.

More or less trotting down the driveway the redhead smiled and nodded to a new couple and their newborn daughter who had moved in across the street from him not that long ago. He took the first left that came to a new street and moved to the fourth house on the right. It was about the same size as his only a bit larger. His best friend and his parents lived there so it was only natural that the house be bigger to hold three people. A silver Toyota was parked in front of the garage.

"Cyro!" he yelled out s he took a spot at the bottom of the driveway.

A teen about 15 or 16 years nearly broke a run when the door opened. Chocolate brown hair was gelled back with a few strands hanging in front of orange eyes. A white tank hung loosely from his shoulders as camoflauge colored shorts covered a bit past his knees. A smile was on his face as Cyro made his way to Axel. The two exchanged a series of handshakes, ending with bumping of the hands.

"Working at the post office. Got it memorized?" asked Axel as he let his hand fall to his side and turning to contine down the maze of roads.

With a small snort and a grin the teen could easily reply. "Hell yeah! Puttin' up posters and deliverin' letters 'cross th' town. Who wouldn't have it memorized?" Cyro ducked an aim to the back of his head by the redhead and took off a few paces at a trot. Spinning on his heel the brunette turned so he was facing Axel.

Neon green eyes danced with humor even as his friend trotted off to the safety zone. "You're the only one that I know wouldn't be able to memorize it, Cyro." Axel ran to catch up to his human friend who turned back around.

It was about a good hour walk from Axel's house to the post office. However, with company to chat with it didn't seem to take as long as it originally was supposed to take. Both men were laughing as they entered the small building that was the post office. A large counter stretched from one wall to about three-thirds down. From there on was a wall and a door leading to the back. So far only one person was there. An old man who was seemingly loosing his hair. Axel was the one who entered first, a small bell on the top of the door ringing as he passed through the entry. Cyro followed right behind with his trademark smile on his face.

"Mornin', Boys," the old man behind the counter said with a smile and a small wave of his head. He continued with sorting the letters. "Axel, you'll be putting up posters around town and Cyro, you'll be deliving letters from Gery Road to Kingdom Drive."

The friends exchanged looks. They would be working on opposite sides of town after trying to get the same work scheduel to be together. Cyro was really the only person Axel could relate to. "Alright Mr. Toz," the two said almost in unison. Axel went to collect the posters he was to be putting up while his friend went off to get the letters and some sort of transportation.

Unrolling one of the large sheets of paper Axel's eyes scanned over the print. It was an advertisment for a town gathering to be held in the next few days. Kind of like a carnival only with no rides and a lot of different contests from food eating contests, best grown foods, to sack races and best skateboard trick for the teens. It was sure to be a hit with everyone in town.

"Hey, Cyro, you planning on going to this?" Axel held up the poster he had been looking at. After his friend nodded the redhead rolled the poster back up and shoved it with the rest in his backpack. "All around town, Mr. Toz?"

The old man looked up from the letter sorting to look up at him. "Yes, Axel. Ask Mrs. Kitreu to keep some at her shop and hand them out to her customers."

With a nod and a glance towards Cyro the redhead moved out the door only to hear the bell jingle again. His first stop would be the little flower boutequie then onto the rest of town. The streets were beginning to fill with people shopping and just gossiping while kids ran playing with dogs and chasing balls as well as different games. A smile couldn't help but come across Axel's face as he passed a group of younger children playing tag.

The aroma of flowers soon filled the air the closer he got to his destination. A small little flower store came into veiw soon. There were hanging pots outside with pots of yellow and orange flowers just waiting for someone to plant them in their yard. Stepping over a pot the Nodoby moved on into the store where the scents were even stronger. It was more like a little stand almost. There were no doors or walls, only shelves and buckets and baskets. There was a roof of course and a small counter in the back. There were a variety of plants and colors scattered around as well as gardening supplies.

Letting his backpack fall into his hand so as not to hit anything was a good idea. "Morning," he greeted the lady behind the counter. Her mid back length hair was pulled back into a pony.

She smiled at Axel. "Good day, Axel. You can put a poster on one of the beams outside. I'm afraid there's no room in here."

With a nod the redhead turned, nearly bumping into a Tiger lilly as he did so. Once safely outside with minimal damage to anything Axel turned, pulling out a poster form his backpack while doing so. "Hopefully people will be able to see this." A small laugh came from his lips at that. Now another problem came. How to stick up the posters. He hadn't grabbed any tape or a stapler at the post office. "Aw shit man!" Axel muttered to himself, glaring daggers at the poster. If it were't for all the flowers and the clay pots Axel would be banging his head against the beam of wood.

"There a problem out there, Axel?" the familiar voice of the lady came.

"No!" was his quick response. "I got it. Some flowers are just in the way."

"Alright. Don't break anything."

A sigh came. He hated lying to these people but at the same time it was easy. They belived everything you told them. That's what Axel didn't like about this town. Everyone was just to trusting. With one hand on the poster that was against the wooden pole the redhead let his head droop, trying to think of something to use to keep the paper up.

What sounded like a stapler reached Axel. He lifted his head to see a staple in the poster. Turning his head Cyro's smiling face was what he first noticed. "Mr. Toz realized you forgot th' stapler. Nice goin', Axel. Someone woul' think you of all people would remember sumthin'." He held a black stapler in his hands.

Tossing the item to Axel Cyro grinned. "Gotta go do my job now. See ya later, dude!" It was then Axel realized his friend had a skateboard with him. With a bag full of letters Cyro skated off to go across town.

Laghing slightly at the teen's antics Axel stowed the stapler in the bag and started off towards the General Store where Mrs. Kitreu worked. It would be best to get that over with. Meant fewer things to carry and put up. He passed many different stores, receiving hellos and greetings as he passed.

Strangely something furry brushed against him. Axel wasn't much of an animal person and the dogs and cats tended to stay away from him. The Nobody glanced down and strangly enough there was his navy colored creature there. Only up to about his knee the creatures fur was that dark blue with two large horns that curled under it's ears. A strange silver marking decorated the left side of it's neck as a docked tail sat behind it. Strange enough already silver fur covered the creatures paws, under belly, chest, and a few places on it's maw. It's ears were pointed and legs long with a bulky body.

Axel blinked at the canine as it lifted it's head. The redhead drew his head back slightly. This thing had no eyes. Not even eye sockets. "Strange," he grumbled to himself as the dog looking creature padded away. With a sigh Axel shifted his backpack on his shoulder his neon green eyes went to the sign of the store he was stanging outside of. Thoughts of the creature were pushed to the back of his mind as he realized that this was where he was going. The words "Kitreu General Store" in neat curved lettering hung close to the roof of the building.

It was one of the largest shops here. It was made out of wood by the looks of the outsides but inside one could easily see it was made from the same material as the homes. Inside was a series of displays. The stock ranged from food to shampoo. If you couldn't find one thing in a different store you found it here. And on the right side was where the counters were. Axel basically trotted over to the counter. However, instead of Mrs. Kitreu there to greet him he found a teenaged girl about a few years older than Cyro there. Blond hair reached about her shoulders and brown eyes were staring boredly off into space out a window. Axel could only stare and blink until she realized he was there.

"Oh! Sorry." A small blush spread over her face. "I was…er….thinking." The girl moved some papers around on the counter to make some room should Axel have any purchaces.

The movement of a tabby she-cat caught his attention. Axel grinned at the cat as it rubbed against his leg. "Hey, Krib." A shrug came from the older man. "S'ok. I'm just here to deliver some posters about the festival. Is Mrs. Kitreu here?"

He saw the familiar flower pattered dress from the corner of his eye. Axel turned his head to see the 50-year-old making her way towards the counter, a small lagh coming from her. "I'm not dead yet, Axel. This is my neice, Rea." His green eyes went back to the girl who had moved to make room for her aunt. "You said you had some posters."

Snapped out of his thoughts the redhead rummaged through his bag for the stack he had been given. "Yeah. Mr. Toz was wondering if you could keep these on your counter for the customers." Axel held out the many papers to her as he slung his bag back over his shoulder. As she took the advertisments he waved a small good bye. "I have to finish posting these. See ya later, Mrs. Kitreu, Rea."

He started towards the door, stopping just before he reached it. "Hey, do either of you know about those strange navy furred dogs runnin' around?"

Mrs. Kitreu looked in thought for a moment. "Oh! We call them Marut. They help protect the town. Don't worry, Axel. They are harmless."

_Harmless my ass!_ Axel thought to himself. "Alright. If yo say so." It was then he exited the store to go on to finish the rest of his job. When he was done the Flower store, General Store, Clothes Store, and almost every other store there except for a few were advertising the festival to be held in the nest few days. As far as he could tell the day went quickly and Axel soon found himself back at the post office with an empty backpack and a stapler half full. Cyro was there waiting for him, looking bored as hell with nothing to do.

As Axel walked through the door his friend leaped up from where he was sitting, eyes bright and a smile plastered on his face. "Finally! I was beginnin' ta think you weren't gunna be back 'til nex' mornin'!"

Axel found himself soon being dragged out of the post office and back onto the streets where he was before only moments before. "Now why would I want to stay out until dark?" It was a joke but weather or not Cyro caught it or not was never stated.

Stars were beginning to dot the now pink and blue skies as a moon hung to give more light. A few streetlights were flickering on but there was still sunlight spilling over the homes and onto the streets. Axel and Cyro were really the only people out besides a few storeowners. The two left the shops behind as they entered the home-lined streets.

"Dude, I saw th' strangest lookin' creature ever t'day. Blue fur and the crazyest designs that rival even your hair!" Cyro explained in good-humor.

Casting a small glare at Cyro Axel had to shrug off the comment. Cyro was only joking around. "Yeah. Same. Mrs. Kitreu called it a Marut. Think a goat and a dog got it on?" Axel grinned slightly at his friend who looked at him like he was insane.

"You kiddin', man? Had to beh a ram. Not a goat." The human grinned slightly and the redhead knew what was coming next. "Got it memorized?" Of all the people he knew Cyro was the only one that gave him grief about that one saying.

Axel held back the urge to hit his friend over the head. "Whatever. Hey, See ya tomorrow at the festival, right?"

"If my mom will let meh."

"Right. Bye, Cyro." Axel waved to his friend as he, Cyro, moved up the driveway.

Shifing his backpack so as it didn't slide right off his shoulder. The rest of the walk was a quiet one with only a few of the Marut creatures crossing his path. They gave Axel the kreeps just looking at them. He wouldn't put it past anyone here to get guards that would tear the town apart if someone said they were nice as a dove. And Axel knew first hand, Doves aren't always cute.

Reaching his home the Nodoby unlocked the door with some difficulty with finding the key. He dropped his backpack at the foot of the stairs before climbing them, nearly slipping and falling back down halfway up. As he reached his room Axel kicked open the door, pulled his shoes off, and just fell right onto his bed. His face in his pillow the redhead reached a hand over to switch the alarm clock back on. And for once, he didn't have any nightmares.

---------------

Wow. Long chapter. R&R Please! Reveiws make meh happy.


	2. Another Gone

Alright you maggots! Start reading and enjoy! I took a lot of time to do these five pages of nothing but Axelness for you people!

Disclaimer: I do not own Axel. I do own everything else however. Except the rights to Kingdom Hearts 2.

---------------------------------------------

The next morning was one different from the rest. The alarm clock actually went off for once! Axel normally got up before the bell even went off but today was different. The loud obnoxious ringing reached his ears, drawing him from the wonderful slumber he had fallen in about ten hours before hand. A groan came from Axel, his face planted in the fluffy pillow as he rolled over to glare daggers at the small object. It didn't seem to listen to his silent threats as the ringing continued.

With a growl of annoyance rising in his throat the redheaded Nobody nearly slammed a hand on the switch, making the pile of magazines slip slightly. How he wanted nothing more than to toss the thing out the window. Now Axel knew why Cyro hated these acursed objects so much. They were a nuceince to the mind.

The annoying buzz out of his ear the redhead managed to roll out of bed litterally. Landing with a thud on the ground, one leg still on the bed, Axel stared up at the ceiling. A sigh escaped him as the Nobody pushed himself into a standing position. Five AM and he didn't need to be anywhere for a few hours. Thoughts of vollenteering for setting up came to mind but were quickly pushed back as another idea came.

Lifting his arms above his head in a stretch Axel proceeded to the downstairs. The furry matrial of the carpet rubbed against the bottom of his feet and making the redhead feel as if he was walking on a sheepdog. Passing by the kitchen Axel paused at the mere shape the room was in. Things were turned over and many of his foods and dishes tossed everywhere. Cubbord doors were open and muddy prints all over the floors.

Knowing that none of this could come from him Axel's neon green eyes narrowed slightly. Someone had some nerve to tresspass in his house while he was sleeping and ransack his precious kitchen. Reminding himself to clean the mess later when he came home later Axel made his way towards the hopefully clean living room. Muttering small prayers under his breath and crossing his fingers Axel's eyes squweezed shut as he passed through the doorway barrier that sperated the kitchen from the living room.

Eyes opened and the Nodoby's jaw almost dropped. Sniffing around his coffee table was one of those Marut creatures from yesterday. Mud covered its paws as it's large nose pushed a stack of books over. The creature lifted its head once Axel made his presence known with a few colorful cuss words. "You damn son of a bitch! This is my house! Got it memorized?"

He stalked forward towards the Marut with a closed fist. Eyes glared at the dog-looking thing standing and staring at him. "Get out!" Axel hollered, raising a fist and ready to hit the thing right in the nose. Darkness surrounded the creature as it vanished from Axel's sight. At first the redhead could only stare at where just moments before the strangest thing ever stood. Things were getting strange here.

Growling the Nobody snapped around and stormed up the stairs, close to making holes in the steps as he climbed them. Photos on the walls rattled slightly as he pushed open the door to his room and nearly ripped his closet door off its hinges. A pissed off Axel in the beginning of the day was never a good thing for anyone until he calmed down. And Axel had a few good hours to do that. He yanked a white tank top off the hanger and snatched a pair of jeans from a lamp before storming to the bathroom to change. ((A/N: Sorry Axel Fanpeoples. You have to imagine the details yourself))

Exiting the room the redhead let out a deep breath. From just a few minutes ago things could not get any worse if lightning struck him right where he stood. Plans of revenge corsed through his head making a small devious smirk fell apon his lips. A chuckle came as the idea of having the Marut listen to Cyro's chatter for 12 hours straight.

Letting his jaws part wide in a yawn Axel proceeded to his personal study, or as some would call it, one of the best game rooms in a six-mile radius. Many different games covered the shelves that rounded the room as a large flat-screen TV hung from a suspention on the wall. A window let real light through on the wall opposite of the door. And on a shelf below the TV sat three different systems: PlayStation 2, X-Box 360, and a Gamecube. How he paid for all this was anyone's guess.

Grabbing a red beanbag chair sitting in the middle of the room the redhead proceeded to hooking up the PlayStation to play one of his favorite games, which happened to be MidNight Club 3 Dubbed Edition. As the final wire was plugged into place the ringing of the doorbell was heard. Cursing slightly Axel abandoned the wonderous wonder of the gaming world to find out who dared inturrupt him.

The door opened only to be met with a blushing teenaged girl with blond hair. Axel blinked at her. He wasn't expecting Rea to be here at all. Then again, things were getting strange around here. Something this out of the ordinary shouldn't seem so…out of the ordinary.

"Um…hey. Rea, right?" he asked, still shocked that it wasn't Cyro standing on his doorstep.

Her blush worsened. "Yeah. I was um….wondering if maybe you and me could go down to the grounds and um….volenteer?"

A smile came over his lips. No, not one of those evil smiles your brother gets after putting honey in the shampoo but one of those kind smiles that a girl gets when seeing one of those cute little kittens in the petstore. Only not so much. Er…just continue reading.

"Are you asking if I'll walk to the festival with you and volenteer?"

"Y-yeah." Her gaze went down to her feet that she found interesting all of a sudden.

A small chuckle escaped the redhead's mouth. "Sure. Get a different change of scenery. Just let me get my shoes. Got it memorized?" She laughed at this comment; a hand goes up to cover her mouth slightly. A minture later and Axel was locking his door with Rea behind him cocking her head to the side slightly. "Alright. I'm ready."

The two walked in an akward silence for a while, Axel catching Rea glancing at him every few seconds from the corner of his eye. "So," he started in an attempt to create a conversation. "Why did you move here with Mrs. Kitreu?"

She jumped slightly at his voice. "Well, I wanted to get away from everything else. And this place seemed like a good place from what my aunt told me over the phone. So I moved here to help her out in the store." A short story but Axel got the jist of it. "Why did you move here?"

The subject on how he got here was never one the Nobody liked to bring up. "Well, I just sort of came here. I don't remember anything about my past and woke up here. Since I didn't have anywhere else to go and didn't remember anything I took up a place here."

"Oh." Rea's gaze dropped to the ground as Axel finished his little monolouge. "I'm sorry. It must be hard not knowing your parents or anything else about where you might come from."

"Eh. I'm fine with it really." He failed to mention about the dreams he had about 12 other people who seemed to know him. "Hey! Ever hear of FlyBall?"

Her eyes went back to him in confusion. "You mean that one dog sport with the hurtles and tennis balls?"

Axel grinned and nodded. "Yeah. You have a team of dogs who run a corse. It's best 3 out of 5 with four dogs per team. I heard that there's going to be a small FlyBall course for the two teams this town has."

"Really?" Rea didn't seem too interested in that news. "What else will be there, Axel?"

The redheaded Nobody lifted his head in thought slightly. "Well, I know there are games and food. Not sure bout rides though. Bunch of different contests."

The rest of the time went quickly with Axel telling the girl about the many things to be expected at the small town gathering. She seemed really interested in some things over others. When they reached the small field near the edge of the outskirts of the town there were some of the older townfolk there to vollenteer. Axel's green eyes scanned the small crowds but there was no sign of Cyro. Rea had gone off to find out what she could help with, leaving him to figure out things for himself.

"Axel," he heard his name being called. Mrs. Kitreu made her way over to him, a big smile on her face. "Think you could help with the FlyBall set up? Everything else already has enough hands."

"Sure thing." Waving a good bye to her the redhead went off to find his way to the corse. Things were really busy around the other parts of the grounds with stands being set up and corses being checked over.

When he finally reached at place the races were to be held nothing looked set up. The hurtles were all gathered in one place as the gates were unhooked. All in all, everything was a total mess and he was the one to set it up. With a small sigh, Axel rubbed the bridge of his nose. Truding over to the boxes Axel heaved the large item up and proceeded to bring it 41 feet down to the end of the lane.

He was just coming back to pick up the second box when a familiar voice reached his ears. "Axel!" Cyro came running up panting. He skidded to a halt, almost slipping on the dew that covered the grasses. "So they got you on Dog Duty, eh?"

"FlyBall, Cyro. Got it memorized? Now start setting uop the hurtles." Axel picked up the next FlyBall Box, bringing it to the same place as the first one only ten feet apart. He turned around to see his friend staring at the white objects blankly. With another sigh Axel went back to see what had Cyro just standing there. "Ten feet apart. Four on each lane. Six feet from the start. Fifteen feet from the box."

Cyro snapped his head towards Axel, giving his friend a "How-Could-You" look. "You're speakin' math to meh, Axel. You know I don't like math. Or soundin' smart for that matter."

"Fine, Stupid. Go set up the gates. I'll take care of the hurtles." For good measure the Nobody whacked Cyro upside the head.

Things went fast from there onwards. And soon the festival had begun. Kids were begging their parents for small things while the teens hung out with their friends around the food stands. Parents gossiped as some of the older people handed out treats to the little peoples. FlyBall had to be the biggest attraction there to date.

Axel tended to stay away from the attractions having to do with fur and four-legged animals with rows of sharp teeth. Expecially now since one team had a Marut. So instead he took to walking aimlessly around while Cyro chattered non-stop in his ear. When would the teenager learn that Axel had tuned him out hours ago?

The older man was extreamly grateful when a group of teenager boys came to him asking if he wanted to play football with them. Knowing Cyro hated the spot Axel quickly agreed. The field of choice was just outside the different stands. There was a bucket turned upside down as one goal and then a large rock as the other. Teams were beginning to be picked when the hairs on the back of Axel's neck stood on end. His head snapped around to see a small pack of two Maruts staring at him. Well, as much as a creature with no eyes could stare. That's probably what scared him the most.

He quickly turned his back to the ceatures; instead going to figure out the play the team would be pulling off. The game soon gathered a crowd of all ages, most being males. Half way through the game and the score was Axel's Team, The DancingFlames, 14 to 6 points for the DarkenedAngels. Half time was just drawing to a close when Rea came up to the two teams.

"Mind if I play, boys?" she asked with a small smirk. From earlier she had changed her clothes to a baggy dark blue T-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Her blond hued hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

A guy on the other team took to answering. "Sorry. This is a guy's sport. Girls are too fragile to play."

Axel grinned at this. "Really, Railey? Having her on the team would be a lot better than half the guys you have now."

"They were enough to score on your sorry ass!" Railey snapped back.

"Children! Let's settle this on the field." Rea went over to Railey's team much to his displeasure. Her attitude was completely different from this morning. Axel kept an eye on her until the game was to continue. Axel was playing runningback for the DancingFlames and as soon as the ball was snapped he took off to the other side of the field.

The ball was heading straight towards him. It was a perfect throw, right to him. However a scream took Axel's attention away from the game. As he turnd his head something slammed into his chest. The wind was forced from his chest, causing the Nobody to have to gasp for the air he desperately wanted. Navy fur smothered him.

As Axel managed to push the creature off of him he looked up to see Rea standing over him, the football in her hands. "Looks like I win, Axel." More screams came, this time closer. Axel's head snapped around to see dozens, no hundreds, of Marut's attacking the town. One by one the horrible creature's fangs were bringing down the townsfolk. Axel rolled onto his stomach and heaved himself upwards so he was running, running away from the violence that surrounded him.

He could feel the hot breath of the creature on his ankles. Axel's ears could pick up more screams and the sahdows danced on the grasses. He forced his green eyes closed from the shadows flames created. His breath came in large gasps, his lungs burning and a pain forming in his side. His pace slowered with each step to the point of where he felt the Marut's teeth nip at his flesh. The action was enough to force Axel to the ground.

He rolled onto his back just in time to see white teeth aiming for his neck. Axel raised an arm and hot pain seared through him as the navy furred Nothing's jaws found bone. He winced to keep himself from shouting out as more teeth fastened himselves to his body. More and more Marut's were beginning to come, covering him in navy fur to the point of where he could barely get a breath.

"Get…Off!" Axel hollered as he kicked one of the creatures off of him. However more took it's place pinning him to the ground. Blood dripped from open wounds the Marut's had inflicted on him. A small yelp found it's way from his lips. Desperation set in his mind.

The feeling of fire coursed up his arm and to his fingers. A howl of pain came from the dog looking things as most of them fell backwards. Neon green eyes widened as a circular looking weapon appeared in his hands. There were many pointed blades on the outside with an opening in the middle where a few bars crossed to form a grip.

A semi-circle of Marut's stood in front of the newly armed Nobody; their lips lifted with teeth bared and growls coming. The one in the center took a step forward, body low and muscles tense. Without warning the creature lunged towards Axel, the others were waiting with drool dropping from their jaws. Axel raised an arm to defend himself form the creature's jaws, eyes clenched shut and waiting for pain to come into his body. Instead he got small memories of these weapons he was now holding, what damage they could cause if used the right way. Eyes opened and a smirk fell across his face. "You want it, you got it!" was what came from him before the chakram was slammed into the Marut's stomach. It never even left Axel's grip.

As the limp creature fell to the ground and disappeared into the shadows Axel took up a fighting position, one chakram held outwards while the other was kept at his side. Fingers twirled the weapon around slightly and years of fighting experience seemed to just open up to him. With a growl three of the creature's attacked at once, running towards him.

His arm drew back and with force it was hurtled towards the three. Yelps could be heard as the blades tore at their flesh, sending them to the ground and to the shadows as well. The weapon returned to it's master's hand with not much difficulty. As the other Marut's hesitated Axel was able to assess the rest of the damage.

The townsfolk weren't holding out so well. Many bodies already lay dead on the ground, their blood spread over the lands they were just playing in only minutes ago. And in the center of it all stood Rea, a long spear in hand and a Marut by her side. She watched it all with an insane grin, even as her own supposed aunt's screams filled the air. Flames and their dark grey smoke filled the air, the wood of the stands easily taking to the fire. However, few of the people were still standing, some taking to fighting while others tried running, only to be brought down by the vicious, and probably rabid, Maruts.

His attention was drawn away as the sharp point of a spear came towards him. Axel used his chakram as a guard, the small blade skimming the metal of his weapon as the redhead moved left. Rea turned her head slightly, eyes glaring holes at Axel.

She stood and easily pulled her weapon from the ground, pointing it at his throat. "Well, Axel, how does it feel?"

"What are you talking about, you sadistic bitch?"

"How does it feel to have everything taken from you again? Your friends, the ones you cared for, everything." There was too much joy in her voice as she spoke, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end for the second time that day. "And now, I'll take your life."

Rea ran towards Axel again, jumping upwards as she got close to him and aiming the weapon so it would plunge into him on contact. Luckily for him Axel had enough time to jump back, pulling his arm back and sending a chakram towards her head on. However she was able to easily deflect it y just swatting it away with her spear, sending the spinning blades of doom back towards its owner.

Axel was able to catch his returning weapon with only a nick to the hand as a sacrifice. He fell to one knee, one eye closed to keep things from spinning. He was loosing too much blood and quickly. Soon, he wouldn't have the strength to stand let alone fight back against an emeny with no injuries to slow her down. A growl could be heard coming from the older man as he forced his body to move, shakily getting up into a standing position.

"Just give up, Axel," Rea stated qith a bored tone to her voice. "You're no match for me in the condition your in."

Glares were sent her direction. "I'm not about to give up after what you did." He lifted an arm again, the chakram feeling like fifty pounds in his grasp at the moment. That enough was enough to send him backwards to the ground. Darkness was beginning to cloud his vision, the world slowly disappearing around him as he slipped into unconsciousness.

------------------------------------------

Dun kill meh! I was close to hitting myself while writing this anyways. But this is the longest chapter I have to date! Yay! –dances- Anyway, this can also be found on DeviantArt for those who are registered there. This is upposed to be chapter three but I was being lazy with


	3. Bubbles and Lights

Hello! Chapter 3! Thank you for all those who have reveiwed, favorited, and alerted. I appreciate it all right down to the last space and period. Please, review this story so I know what I need to improve on and what I'm doing good.

Things were quiet and dark as Axel lsipped back into consciousness. Pain seared through his body even though he had moved from his position on the hard ground. His eyes remained shut. However, even if he opened them, the Nobody doubted he would be able to see anything other than maybe a lamp if he was lucky. Water could be heard dripping from somewhere else in the sea of black. Axel tried to move his arms to a more comfortable position only to find them bound together behind his back as well as his feet. And then something poked him. That said something continued poking him.

"Demyx!" a female voice hissed. "Quit poking him!"

"Why?" a male whinned as the poking ceased. The peace was short lived however as the poking picked up once again. "He needs to wake up anyways."

"Because it's getting on my nerves!" the female snarled. There was a delightful sound of flesh meeting bone followed by a "Ow!" and the poking stopped once and for all.

That done and over with the redhead rolled from his side to his back, pulling himself into a more dignified sitting position. He could feel the eyes of the two others on him as he attempted to move towards what he supposed was the wall. Nose hit concrete and Axel noted that there was, actually, a wall not five feet from where he was when he woke up. Twitching his nose slightly he turned so his back was resting on the cold surface.

"Hey! He's up!" came the male voice he took to be Demyx. There was the sound of shuffling followed by a small whine. "C'mon, Larxene! Leggo!"

"The last thing he wants is your face in his!" There was a minute of silence that Axel took to survey his surroundings. Like he had guessed it was all black except for a small light further down that gave no help to him whatsoever except for a small section of the cell that was bathed in the yellow glow. The sound of something being thrown against the ground made Axel jump slightly and a small chuckle to escape from him.

By the sound of arguing, it seemed Demyx was the one getting picked on here. It was actually kind of funny to hear the two bicker like brother and sister. Took his mind off of the situation he, and most likely they, were in at the moment. There were still a few wounds with blood flowing from them but all the others had seemed to stop a while ago. How long had he been out anyways? Axel took to asking that question later since the female named Larxene seemed to have a temper at the moment.

Axel fiddled with the bonds on his arms. It seemed no one else had rope tying their arms or legs together so why did he? And what did he have a small feeling he had seen these people before. However, no matter how hard he tried to put a face to the voices everything was just too blurry. A small sigh left him as he realized they just wouldn't loosen. "Damn son of a bitch ropes. Damn fucking darkness. Damn those mutts of hers!"

Again he could feel their eyes on him. It was only natural since he had spoken that they would turn to listen. "The great firestarter speaks!" That could only be Larxene since Demyx didn't seem like the guy to do that sort of thing.

"Don't pay attention to her. She's PMSing." A few yelps of pain followed a growl.

A smile crossed his lips. "How long have I been out?"

"Since you got here? A few hours. Since you were knocked unconscious? I have no clue."

Neon green eyes rolled at Demyx's response and Axel could only guess Larxene was doing the same. "Who are you people anyways?"

"Demyx!" came the cheerful response of a teenager. "You?"

"…Larxene."

"Name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

There was a long akward silence until Demyx started being his normal self. "Suuuuuurrrreeee."

Axel sighed. His arms were starting to hurt from being pressed against the hard wall. So, he did the next best thing instead of cuting the rope. Bringing his knees up to his chest, Axel rose slightly, slipping his arms under him as he did so. Sitting back down his hands were now inbetween his ass and his feet. A lift of the feet and his arms were now in front of him. And with only a small amount of pain as well.

The redhead could picture Demyx's eyes brightening up after his next statement. "Hey! Nice trick."

There was another akward silence with Axel trying to find a way to keep his sanity here. Demyx was all too cheerful about the situation. Larxene just seemed all to sadistic for a female. "So why aren't you two tied up?" The question was out.

"Larxene cut the ropes."

"And you didn't tell me this sooner!" Axel more than wanted to wrap his hands around the teen's throat. "God, I'm stuck with an idiot." The last sentence was muttered unde rhis breath, neon green eyes glaring at where the annoying voice was coming from.

"You never asked," stated Larxene simply.

A sigh and a small growl left the redheaded Nobody as he lifted his head so he assumed he was staring at the ceiling. "Alright, so if I ask you'll cut the ropes around my hands and feet?" His head rolled towards the female voice had been coming from.

"Are you kidding? I had to beg her non-stop!"

"And you're still talking!"

Another small chuckle. Things sure were interesting with these two around but that never meant a thing in some places. "Just cut the ropes, Larxene."

"Hm. Nope."

"Cut the ropes."

"Nu-uh"

"Dammit, Larxene! I'm not begging so just cut the goddamn ropes!"

"Keep asking like that and I assure you, you will not feel happy in the morning."

"What's what supposed to mean?"

"Dude, you do not want to know."

Head snapped from side to side. Seems like he would be outnumbered at the moment. A small groan and Axel began repeatedly hitting the back of his head against the wall. "I'm doomed!"

"Oh quit whinning!" Sounds of shuffling and something coming close gave him the deduction that Larxene was manuvering towards him. How she could see in all this black was beyond him, even though his own neon green eyes were beginning to adjust.

Something tugged at the ropes bounding his hands together. With a few quick jerks the rope fell around his lap, two ends of it frayed slightly. Azel massaged his sore wrists as Larxene went on with the bonds on his feet. Just like with his hands, a few jerks and it was off. Lifting one leg at a time the redhead made sure the circulation was still flowing to his feet.

Without a word towards the other Nobody Larxene went back to her usual spot. No thanks were exchanged and no body expected any. It was again silent. Axel was off in his own mind, thinking back on the oast events that had unfolded before his eyes. "Hey, Larxene," he started, looking towards her direction. "Where did you get that knife?"

"Shut up, Axel."

He mimicked her slightly, a growl forming deep in his throat. Again it was silent and tension hung thick in the air. "Hey, Larxene, can I see your knife?" Demyx asked a tad bit quieter than normal.

A small sigh. "Dare I ask why?"

"I want to cut the tension."

"No."

So, instead, the teen did the next best thing. "It's a small world after all." The words started out quietly, building with volume as the song continued. "It's a small, small WORLD!" By now, Axel could see the faint outline of Demyx swaying side to side with the song, big grin on his face. Once everyone thought it was over… "IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!"

Axel tried overing his ears but the sound Demyx called singing kept finging ways through the barrier. "For the love of all that is decent, Demyx, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He removed his hands from his ears as he spoke, glaring small daggers at the youngest in the confined area. Green eyes rolled in their sockets as the unnatural notes ceased to exist.

"Can I at least sing something punky?" whinned Demyx.

There were two sighs of defeat. Anything would be better than the song he was perviously singing. "As long as it's not annoying or sung by annoying people," replied Larxene as she settled in for a long night of non-stop singing from the youngest of the three.

Demyx decided to start off with a Good Charlotte song, getting a few moans of displeasure from the two others with him. About half an hour later and Axel was slamming his head into the bars of the door. The kid just wouldn't quit! "Demyx, quit singing before I replace all your internal organs with explosives and use your wind pipe as a jump rope!"

A bright light ceased the singing and the handing out of the threat issued by one pissed off redhead. Axel winced as the light caused a pain to form in his head. He looked up to see who had suddenly turned on the lights when he fell back, hands grasping at his eyes. "Oh God! My eyes! They burn!" Head connected with the concreate but not enough to stop him from rolling around yelling about how his eyes hurt at the sight of who was standing in front of the cell door. There were a few small praises by Larxene and Demyx.

T'was Rea and all her glory. She had a baggy black hoodie on with dark grey baggy pants and DC shoes. Her hair was still pulled back into a pony tail and sunglasses sat on top of her head. Bike gloved ripped at the fingers covered her hands. In her hards sat a large chain and at the end was the largest Marut Axel had ever seen with saliva dripping from it's jaws.

"Well, Axel, looks like you met your roommates. How do you like the finest conditions we have?"

"Oh yes. It all just comes down to the hardness of the concrete." Axel replied sarcastically. "And what do you mean "we"?"

She crouched down in front of the bars, one of those evil little smirks flaling onto her features. "You don't think that this was all me, do you, Axel? No. I have friends. Just like you have your pals back there." Rea jerked her thumb towards a growling and glaring Larxene and a surprisingly quiet Demyx.

It was the first time he had seen their faces at all, as well as their clothes. Demyx had sand/blond colored hair up in a mullet look and crystal blue eyes. A tattered navy blue T-shirt hung on his shoulders as black jeans torn at the knee coverd his legs. A small silver chain circled his neck and there was a small cut on his cheek with some dried blood caked over to form a small, yet smooth, scab.

Larxene in the meantime had long blond hair reaching about just above her shoulders with two long stands of the same colored hair hung behind her head like anttenne. Her eyes were blue like Demyx's only with more of coldness to them directed towards their captor. She wore something different from the guys with a baby blue T-shirt that read "Looks can be Deceiving" in red lettering as a leather jacket hung unzipped off her shoulders. Light blue shorts covered the bottom part of her frame.

Glares were directed at Rea by all three. More pain seared through Axel but he took it as a late reaction from hitting his head on the bars. Axel winced slightly as the pain intensified. "What? The pain of memories too much for you, Axel?"

"Shut up!" he snarled. "I don't know them and they don't know me. Got it memorized?"

She laughed, reaching a hand through the bars to carress his cheek. "Now, Axel, why deny your friends the space in your mind they deserve? Or are you just that self-centered?"

With a small, irritated growl at how he was being treated Axel spat at her, saliva hitting Rea right inbetween the eyes. A triumphant smile settled across his lips as Rea drew her hand back out, wiping the smily substance from her face. With a sneer she turned on her heel, stalking away from the steel cage.

Demyx stared at Axel, eyes wide. "Damn, man! You must have a deathwish or be really stupid to act like that to her. Even Larxene keeps her mouth shut when she's around!" The redheaded Nobody could see some fear in Demyx's eyes even after Rea had left.

"You mean Rea?" he asked, leaning back against the concrete wall and rubbing the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

A snort came from the female of the trio. "Shut up, Demyx."

"I didn't even say anything!"

"You just did now shut it!" Laxene's attention sifted from the teen to Axel. "No one really calls her anything but she or her. Not like she's human anyways." Her head turned away from him eyes instead focused on the corner of the wall.

Demyx looked down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs. "Not like we're getting out of here either." Axel couldn't belive what he was hearing from the teenager. Or Larxene for that matter. Well, he could belive what he was hearing from Larxene. Demyx looked up from his thumbs and towards Axel. "You okay, Axel? You look kind of pale."

"Huh? Yeah. Fine," he replied. "I just…need some sleep." Axel manuvered himself over to a corner, one knee drawn up while the other was straight out in front of him. Arms were crossed slightly in front of his chest. However, the blinding lights were still on and thus it was tough for anyone to get some sleep.

He heard the others shift into their own sleeping positions. Demyx was stretched out on the floor with his back to the wall while Larxene took to the back of the square room with her knees brought up close to her chest and back to the others.

"Hey, Axel?" Demyx asked in almost a hushed voice. He propped his head up with one arm, blue eyes locked on the older man.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." The blond lowered his head onto his arm.

Like only hours before there was a silence. Axel's head was tilted backwards like before, eyes interested in the ceiling more than the things around him. _'Damn lights,'_ Axel thought, lifting a hand to sheild his eyes from the flourescent lighting.

Demyx didn't lift his head but the redhead's neon green eyes caught the movement as he turned his head towards Larxene. She hadn't spoken since yelling a Demyx so Axel assumed she was asleep. He was proved wrong however. "Larxene?"

"What, Demyx?"

"The lights."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please? I can't sleep and neither can Axel."

"Fine!" The words were snarled. The older Nobody drew his attention to the lights as they began to flicker. It took a few seconds from the flickering starting before darkness overtook the room when the lights blew out. There were few sparks, but enough to make Axel look towards Larxene. "There."

"Thank you!"

He decided it could wait until tomorrow. Axel had a rough last few days and doubted he had all his energy and stregnth back yet. It would take more than a few hours of unconsciousness to heal up completely

Don't kill me if someone was OOC. I did my best here with both Larxene and Demyx. I know Demyx seemed a little depressed but that is what fit the story. Please don't hurt me.

WR


	4. Memories

Meow! Chap 4! I think. Maybe. I dunno. Anyway, I could like to thank those two people what reveiwed the first two chapters of my fic. It is very much appreciated. Anyway, this chapter is short and mostly a dream Axel has. Things do get confusing so there will be an explination at the end of teh chapter. . R&R!

Disclaimer: WR does not own KH2. she does own everything else from the plot to the OCs.

Also, I'm short on evil people. If you have an OC that you would like to be in the story as an evil person not in the Organiztion XIII, send me a semi-detailed bio. I need a good description on the personality and looks. Can be any clothes whatsoever.

-----------------------

It was…white. Everythingfrom the ground to the sky was pure white. It was like walking in total nothing except for the shadows cast by the corners of the walls and the few objects places there by people. Axel looked down at his hands and body. It was black. All black. Black gloves, boots, pants, and robe. He could feel a hood in the back slowly pulling on the fabric. Silver drawstringssat on either side of a long zipper left unzipped as it reached the bottom.

_He took to truding down the long hallway ahead of him. There were doors. Each one had a roman numeral attached to it. From two to thirteen. Each door was decorated differently even though they wer all white to begin with. The first two were totally blank but the next one with number 4 on it loked as if a flamethrower had been taken to it. There were burn marks all over the white surface. The doorknob looked like it was close to falling off. _

_Going onwards to door number 6 Axel saw a sign nailed on. "Beware of Dog" It read, crooked slightly to add effect. Pressing his ear to the door Axel could pick uo traces of movement pull the occasional bark that didn't sound like a four-legged fleabag at all._

_With a sigh he continued. Door 7 scared Axel slightly. Not by what was on it but by what he could hear. There were the sounds of someone smashing something. Weather it was a human skull or just a poor object gotten in it's owners way Axel never found out._

_Door 8. So familiar, and yet it wasn't. Yellow caution tape wrapped around most of the door. Putting his hand on the handle the Nobody turned and pushed the dor open. The smell of something burning reached him. Eyes traveled down to see the carpet burned in spots and a mess everywhere. On a small desk sat many different picture frames, each a differnet size and material. Trotting over to those neon green eyes slowly scanned over each photo. Most were of him and one other person with spikey blondish brown hair in the same outfit as him only about a foot and a half shorter. With a small chuckle Axel turned and manuvered out of the room, continuing his tour of the hallway. _

_The ninth door in his self-tour was the quietest so far. Someone had taken the liberty of posting a small post-it note under the numeral. Getting close enough to read eyes danced with humor. A soud proof room was in frontof him. Sure gave good reason to why it was quiet. However, opening the door was another story and the worse idea the redhead ever had. Music flooded out of the room. It was like someone took a guitar amplifier and turned it up full blast. Hands instinctivly went up to his ears though that failed miserably. The first name that came to mind screamed from Axel's lips. "DEMYX!" Now he knew why the room was sound proof. _

_Noise stopped and a blond smiled sheeply. "Whoops. Sorry, Axel. I didn't hear you come in."_

_Hands came down to cross over his chest. Axel gave Demyx a dispoving look. "You wouldn't be able to hear anything over all that!" Promtly turning around the Flurry of Dancing Flames left the room that loked surprisingly like a stage. When the door was close to an inch chut the music picked up again, only a tad bit quieter. After slamming the door shut Axel was scared to go any farther. If this was only door number nine think of what thirteen or eleven would be like! _

_Before he could turn to leave the hallway a door slammed. The second to last so Axel tok it as door number twelve. A female stormed out, again dressed in the same outfit as him. "Axel!" she roared, spotting him in all the white. Lights flickered and in the distance Axel thought he could hear thunder. _

"_Hey, Larxene," he replied a bit shakily. She scared him. She scared everyone. _

"_Tell me where my book is and I might not kill you." As to prove her point many sharp blades came fro inbetween her fingers as she grabbed the collar of his robe, jerking him closer to her. "Now."_

"_What book?" _

_He was thrown back slightly be her. "My book, you asshole! My Book!" _

_Dusting himself off Axel looked up at the blond. "Did you check any of the other rooms?" _

_There was a pause. She stared at him like it was the first smart ting he had said in forever. However that look was quickly replaced with a sadistic grin. She was mumbling something about her book under her breath as the female quickly strode past him. _

_His eyes watched her until it was as if darkness had swallowed her up. Shrugging he turned and trotted towards door number 13. Maybe this one wouldn't be so bad. Opening the door this room had to be the cleanest Axel had ever seen. On the bed lay the teen from those pictures propped up with a stack of pillows reading something. Axel leaned against the doorframe, smiling slightly._

"'_Cooking for Dimwits', Roxas? You're planning on cooking?" He didn't know where the name had come from. It was just there in his head. _

_The one named Roxas turned the page. "No one else can cook anything ediable. You would rather have Vexen slip something into your food just to see what the side-effects were?" _

_Kid had a point. Axel pouted slightly, giving Roxas big puppy dog eyes. "Well, what about me?"_

"_You burn everything you get your hands on." _

"_Do not!"_

"_Then summon your chakrams." Roxas set the book down on his lap, crystal eyes turning to Axel with a smug look on his face._

_Axel held an arm out and once again felt warmth going down his arm and to his fingers. The large circular weapon fell into his grasp out of thin air. Flames licked at the edges of the blades and surrounded the part where he held it. The fire touched his robe but it didn't catch or anything like he expected it to. _

_Roxas went back to reading, smug look still there. "I prove my point." _

_The chakram disappeared as quickly as it had come. Blackness started expanding onto his vision. Axel closed his eyes and opened them again._

Darkness was there in front of him. The faint outline of Demyx was there, his chest slowly rising and falling in a steady rhythm. The dream was strange. It was as if he had lived all that before and it was just a memory coming to him. Axel lifted a hand to his head to swipe away some sweat that had gathered there. The room felt strangly hot even though it was freezing right before he fell asleep.

Holding his hand, palm up, in front of him Axel saw a small flame twirling. As he moved his hand the flame moved with it. He closed his palm and the fire was gone. Opening it it was still gone. Concentrating hard on his hand another flame leaped up from nowhere. Axel smirked, eyes directed towards the still sleeping Demyx who had just rolled over onto his stomach.

Dismissing the fire that had gathered, Axel picked up a loose stone on the ground. Tossing it up and down in his hand, the flame wheilder gripped it hard. Opening his palm the stone glowed red hot. Neon green eyes went to Demyx again. He tossed the stone at the sleeping musician. A few seconds after it landed and the blond sat up howling.

"AH! My ass!" There was a sizzling sound as Demyx summoned up some water to help cool his burning bottom. Eyes instantly went to Axel. "What was that for?"

Smug look came as he picked up another stone. "A few years payback."

--------------------------------

Well, basically, in the dream Axel was remembering Larxene and Demyx. Roxas was just thrown in there since I promised my friend and it gave a good way to have Axel gain control of his fire element and chakrams. The reason why they can't destroy the bars is because there is a barrier and the bars are element proof. Yes. I know, confusing.


	5. Death would be Better

No comment other than I would like to thank those that reveiwed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Only the characters you do not recognize.

…………………………….

His eyes were quickly adjusting to the darkness since last night. Axel could now remember everything about Demyx and Larxene but there were still many big gaping holes in those memories as well where other people or places, even things should be. It was confusing and irritating to have black blurs where someone should have stood. Not to mention the big gaps skipping from one thing to another.

Demyx was busy moving himself over into a corner so no more attacks could be directed at him without his seeing. His blue eyes were locked on Axel the whole time. Axel merely smiled innocently at the blond haired musicain and waved. Blue eyes rolled as Demyx began plotting.

"Don't think to hard, Demyx. You'll lose all the braincells you have left."

"Shut up, Larxene!"

"What was that?"

The musician snapped his mouth shut, sending small glares at the blond female. Everyone was tense today from what had happened the other night with Rea. Axel could still smell her stink on him and so wished there were a way to get a damn bath in this place. Green eyes rolled slightly as the fighting between Demyx and Larxene picked up again. Luckily the two hadn't resorted to actual violence.

Axel desperately tried to tone out the yelling and arguing so he could concentrate. Suddenly, just as soon as the fighitng had picked up it had ended. Both were looking at the cell door. Well, more like Demyx was staring and Larxene was glaring. Axel followed their gaze, wondering what could get the two to shut-up so suddenly.

Standing in front of the door was a burly looking man with black hair in a buzz cut. Cold dark colored eyes scanned over the three Nobodies in the small area slowly before landing on Axel's ragged form. He had a big black sweatshirt on with baggy grey sweat pants.

"You," he growled, jerking his head for Axel to stand. "Back to the bars."

A small glare was directed at him. "Fuck you."

Larxene gave Axel a smug look before directing her gaze back towards the man growling at Axel.

"Back. To. The. Bars," he repeated, tone showing he wasn't playing around.

Axel really had no choice. He wasn't in the mood to get into a fight and didn't even have the strength. He hadn't eaten in a few days and he knew his strength wasn't going to return any time soon. Rolling his neon green eyes the pyro heaved himself into a standing position before pressing his back to the cold metal. He felt his hands being jerked behind his back and a rope that felt like wire binding them together.

Wincing slightly, Axel could feel the circulation in his hands bring cut off slowly. "Think you could loosen those a bit, buddy?" Axel asked, turning his head slightly. That only caused the rope to be pulled tighter. Again Axel winced. "Yeah. That's perfect."

The door to the small room opened and Axel was almost litterally dragged out. Larxene and Demyx didn't even bother moving towards the possible freedom. After many attemps one learned. The redhead was shoved roughly from behind, causing him to stumbly slightly. Axel began mumbling curses under his breath, sending small glares from the corner of his eye.

Long corridors sretched before the two, small lightbulbs hanging overhead as they pressed onwards. Neon green eyes took in all the information. This way could be crutial should Demyx, Larxene, and he try to get out of this place. There were many differnet doors leading to other places but never once was Axel directed towards one.

Two large double doors were at the end of the long hallway, a bunch of complicated designs that looks like vines and spikes decorated the large oeices of metal. Inside the doors was no better than the place he had come from. Only one light was there at the moment in the center of the large room. Rock lined the walls, making it look as if the place had been made from nature by the way the stone was carved.

Axel was pushed towards the far wall, not softly may I add. His nose came dangerously close to the rough material as he was spun around to face the man directing him to the large area. His hands were cut free of their bonds, giving Axel time to rub the raw area. This freedom was short lived, as his arms were forced upwards and metal shackles placed around his wrists. The redhead couldn't bring his hands down no matter how hard he tried. A thick chain kept his hands from falling to his side.

The man left shortly after that, smalling the door as much as he could and leaving the pyro in total darkness exceot for that one light which really did nothing to help. Axel tugged at the bonds slightly, just to do something. It wasn't getting him anywhere.

The Nobody was close to yelling out every swear he knew when the doors opened again. He watched as Rea walked in, a smug look on her face as she dragged something behind her. Neon green eyes widened slightly then narrowed, a growl in his throat. Axel watched as she tossed someone in front of Axel, chaining him by the hands as Axel was.

Slowly the brunette lifted his head, smiling slightly. "Hey, Axel."

"Cyro!" Axel stated, pulling himself as far forward as he could go. "What happened?"

Cyro was probably in worse shape than the man in front of him. One eye was swollen shut, blood dripping from many cuts on his body, a large gash above his left eye. One arm was at a strange angle, blood dripping and soaking his shirt from an old wound. There was dried blood in his hair as well, just adding the his appearance.

The teen winced and took a sharp intake as Rea gripped his right shouler. "Don't you remember, Axel? You led the Maruts to that little town. Your friend here was the only one to survive the tussle with the Nothings."

"Nothings?"

"Beings without hearts. Such as yourself. They're created when a Nobody is destroyed. And thanks to you and than dammed Keyblade Master there's more than enough for an army," she explained, all the time smiling.

"I guess you're a Nothing then?"

A chuckle. "How very observant of you, Axel. Want to know what our goal is?" Her eyes went to the Nobody, a spark of bloodlust in there. When Axel didn't reply she went on. "To rid the worlds of filt like this." Rea hissed the last words, digging her nails into the bloody mess of Cyro's shoulder.

He yelled out in pain, head jerking upwards. "Cyro!" Axel yelled out for a second time.

Rea drew her nails from his shoulder, licking the blood off of them. "You really shouldn't attach yourself to such things, Axel. It only weakens you." She moved over to Axel now, standing out of range should he try to kick her. "I'll give you one chance to save yourself and this pathetic human here. Join me."

"How about I chew off my own arm instead? I'd never join you!" To prove his point Axel spat at her feet, eyes glaring at her, just daring her to try and hurt him or Cyro.

Her eyes drew down to the saliva at her feet. Bringing her gaze back up the smile disappeared and eyes were burning with rage. "Fine then. Perish!" She strode back over to Cyro, summoning the same spear she had used to attack Axel. "You will watch, Axel, as I kill this worm!"

Neon green eyes widened as she raised the weapon above her head, ready to drive it into Cyro's body. Axel tried to look away, but he just couldn't. The blade peiced right through the teen's whole right shoulder, causing blood to splatter and muscle to be ripped in two. Cyro let out a painful scream, body trying to rip away from the thing that was causing him so much pain.

Axel could only wince as his friend screamed. Blood dripped off of the spear as Rea held it to Cyro's neck, lifting his chin slightly. "I wonder. How does one get so attached to something so beneath them?" She removed her weapon, letting the brunette's head to drop again. Rea raised the spear again, this time not pausing as she dug it into his stomach.

Cyro coughed up blood. He didn't have enough strength to actually scream no amtter how much he wanted to. The weaon didn't actually puncture all the way through even though it was close to. Rea left the blade in there for a minute before actually removing it.

The teen's eyes were wide as he coughed up more blood. He was knocking on death's door so to speak. The Flurry of Dancing Flames could only watch in horror as Cyro's body went limp from the bloodloss and pain. Weather or not he was unconscious or actually dead never penetrated Axel's mind. The only thought was that Cyro was dying and there was nothing to could do about it.

……………………….

Oh god this was so fun to write! Okay, I admit, I'm torturing Axel. Don't kill me! It's so much fun!


	6. Is it a dream?

I think this is where I left off. If not, let me know and I'll fix things. Just please, don;t hurt and/or kill me.

Disclaimer: I do not know KH2. Only the things you do not know.

Rea laughed at the expression on Axel's face. Blood was dripping from the new wounds inflicted on Cyro's form, building a pool of the red liquid under his feet. "So, Axel, now will you join? Or will you force me to take more away from you?" At the end of her words the Nothing laughed more. She turned her back to Axel, still laughing to herself.

The redhead's body started shaking, his eyes clenched shut. "Cyro…" he mumbled.

The Nothing turned towards Axel. "Awe. The little Nobody misses his little human friend. How sweet. He's crying."

"I'm not crying!" Axel snapped, ripping his eyes open. For a third time the feeling of fire rushed down his arms. In one swift movement the chains were cut by a flaming chakram. Axel's arms dropped to his side, a weapon in each hand as his green eyes blazed with anger and hate.

Brown eyes went wide. "Impossible! You can't break those!" She took a step back from him, eyes wide slightly. Soon, though, the shock had died down. "No matter, You shall just meet your end sooner." She lowered her weapon into a fighting stance.

The metal around his wrists turned red hot, soon dropping off next to the few chain links that had fallen off when the chakram cut through. Axel stayed were he was, not even bothering to take a few steps towards his captor. Without warning he sent a weapon straight for Rea.

She used her own weapon to block the spinning trap of doom. Rea was pushed back slightly by the force of the chakram before she managed to cease its momentum. The chakram fell to the ground at the Nothing's feet, causing a smug look to cross her lips. Both didn't move, eyes locked on each other waiting for the other to move first.

Rea's feet shifted against the ground, sending Axel to the defense. It was still a few moments before either one actually did something. It was the female of the two. Taking a deep breath she eyed Axel for a moment before dashing in for the attack. As she got close to the Nobody Rea ducked down and quickly swung to the right, coming apon Axel's left.

Axel aimed a kick to Reas' head only to have his leg soar over her head. She used this as a time to sweep at Axel's other leg with her spear to unstable him. Rea missed by only centemeters as he jumped backwards away from her.

"Running away, Axel?" she taunted, standing to her full hieght.

A small smile appeared on Axel's face. "You wish."

It was like that for a while, Axel on defense as Rea pummled him with attack after attack. Axel stumbled back slightly as he barely advioded an attack to his stomach. Eyes shifted to where his other chakram was laying. Bad idea on Axel's part. Before he knew what was happening the spear had cut his arm near the elbow, leaving a big gash where blood came freely.

From there he made a mad dash towards the weapon lying on the ground. Seeing what he was up to Rea cursed loudly, sprinting towards the chakram to try to reach it before Axel. The pyro reached a hand out, jumping slightly as he reached the weapon, rolling on impact and picking up the chakram just as a spear landed right where he was moments before.

Quickly rolling over so his stomach was almost paralell to the ground Axel tossed both of his chakrams towards Rea with flire licking at the tips of the blades. Rea pulled her spear from the ground. She was only able to block one of the two as the other sliced her side.

Blood spots decorated the ground and a few select spots on the wall from the two as they continued fighting. It was almost like a dance, both close as they attacked and blocked, twitrling and spinning around the room. Sparks flew as metal met metal, Rea jumping back and panting. There were scratches on her face and the side of her shirt was torn, blood dripping from the open wound.

Axel staggered backwards, green eyes glaring at his torromentor. Blood dripped from a gash above his elbow, as well as a few good cuts here and there on his body. The blades on his chakrams dripped the red life fluid every now and then.

Rea smirked, dismissing her spear. "You still have a lot to learn, Axel. I'll come find you once you learn everything." She stepped back, disappearing into the shadows.

A growl came from the Nobody as he watched her leave. Something in his mind clicked as head snapped towards Cyro's still body. He dismissed one of the chakrams, sending the other to cut the chains holding Cyro up before dismissing that one as well. Axel slid in the pool of blood, catching Cyro before his friend's body hit the ground.

"Cyro! C'mon, man. Say something," Axel said softly, shaking his friend's body. Cyro's blood stained Axel's white shirt and hands the longer he held his friend. "Cyro, don't leave me. Not like everyone else." No response came. The redhead clenched his teeth, refusing to cry. Setting down Cyro's corpse carefully Axel stood. He stared sadly at his friend before turning around and walking towards the exit.

Expecting the burly man that had dragged him to that place Axel pushed the doors open hoping to hit the guy and knock him out. However, no one was on the other side of the door, only that long empty hallway of doors. Without pausing Axel trudged down that long pathway to no where. He stopped outside the cell Larxene and Demyx were in.

From what he could see the blond female was choking the youngest of the three, her hands wrapped around his neck and shaking him violently. Apon seeing him, though, Larxene dropped Demyx, letting her hands fall to her sides.

"Axel!" He heard Demyx's concerned voice.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"…" He looked at them. "Nothing. Let's get out of here."

Demyx stepped back away from the bars as Axel summoned his chakram, using that to cut down the bars. As the metal pieces fell noisely to the ground Demyx rushed out, practically doing laps around Axel. Larxene growled at the young muscician, sticking her foot out to trip him. Demyx ended up close to falling flat on his face, barely managing to catch himself.

Bringing himself to a standing position, Demyx looked around the hallways before trotting over to Axel. "How do we get out of here?" The question wasn't directed at anyone imparticular. He scratched his head in confusion as he looked back at Larxene.

She shrugged in reply to this question, her own blue gaze turning on Axel.

His eyes looked the way he had come, looking from one side of the white hallway to the other. "We need," Axel paused. "To find a door." Manuvering down the hall the pyro stopped in front of one door, eyeing it before going on to the next one.

"Yeah. That only narrows it down to, oh, _the entire building!_" Demyx said sarcastically, rolling his eyes slightly.

"An exit, you dolt!" Larxene smacked the blond upside the head, glaring daggers at Demyx as she trailed after Axel.

Another roll of the eyes. "That's so much more helpful. Let's just look for a big flashing sign that says "Exit" and hope there isn't a large three headed dog ready to eat us alive on the other end!"

The Savage Nymph stopped. "Kid has a point, Axel. How will we know which one is the exit?"

"We won't."

Short chapter I know. Felt like leaving it off here.


	7. A Fight for our Lives

Whoo! Chapter Seven for all those who care! It was so much fun typing this one up but it is up to you, the REVEIWERS, to figure out if it was good enough. I know how many hits this thing gets. And it really pisses me off that barely anyone reveiws it! Anyway, have fun reading it!

Disclaimer: WR no ownie.

-------------

The hallways seemed long and endless as the trio continued trekking down them. Doors surrounded them on either side; none showing signs of an exit to the torture chamber they were in. Demyx was lagging behind Larxene and Axel, slouched over slightly.

"I'm going to pass out here. Come get me when you find an exit." He halted in movement after he spoke this, deciding to lean against a slightly opened door. With a small yelp of surprise the blond tumbled into a larger room than the one Axel had been in previously.

Torches lined the walls as well as a large broken chandelier. At the far end was another double door, lit up by a small light shining on it. As Demyx pulled himself up his mouth fell open. "Um…guys!" he called out. "I think I found something."

Larxene rolled her eyes, expecting to find the musicain on the floor with a small crumb in his fingers. She turned around, ready to snap when all she saw were his feet. "Demyx! What are you doing?" Larxene hissed, fast walking over to him.

Axel looked back over his shoulder and sighed, shaking his head in a disappointed manner. He had to admit, though, it did look pretty promising. "Good work, Demyx. Since you're the one who found it you get to go in first." Smiling, the pyro pushed Demyx forward, taking a step back himself should arrows choose to fly at them.

Demyx turned and gave Axel a terrifyed look, running back behind the older man. "No way! I'm not going in there first. It could be boobytapped."

Again Larxene rolled her eyes, mumbling something about 'uncompitant guys' and something else about 'wimps that can't do anything right'. Still muttering to herself and casting small glares over at Demyx and Axel the Savage Nymph stormed into the room. After going a few feet in she turned around, crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow at the two boys.

"God, Demyx. I can't belive you were scared," Axel exclaimed, trotting into the room after Larxene.

The blond haired boy did a double take beofre running after the two. "I was scared? You shoved me in!"

"Then you blame it on me!" The Flurry of Dancing Flames threw his hands in the air. Even as he let his hands fall a small grin was on his face. Messing with Demyx was fun. He never really fought back and that is what made it fun.

Larxene didn't think so for she shot a deadly glare at both, just daring them to continue with their squabbling. Bringing her hand to her head she began to massage her forehead, snapping around to make her own way across the room. Again she was mumbling to herself, this time using more colorful words to describe her two so-called friends. Half way across the room the blond female stopped in her tracks, casing Axel to bump into her and Demyx to run into Axel. She hadn't even heard them stop and follow so it came to her as a small surprise to snap around, weapons at the ready, to see Axel glancing back at Demyx who was promtly seated on his butt on the hard ground.

Axel glanced over at Larxene with an eyebrow raised. "What's got you wound so tight?" He watched as she turned back around, mumbling even more and still casting glares from the corner of his eyes at the two. His eyebrow raised slightly more before his attention was turned back to Demyx. With a small shake of his head the redheaded Nobody trotted over to stand next to Larxene. "You know, you never answered my question."

She didn't turn to look at him and spoke quietly but he could hear her as she spoke. "I think we're being watched."

At this he glanced around the room more thuroughly, making sure to take in every little detail he could in the limited light. Of course, no one happened to notice the small shimmer of something made of metal when they first entered! Muscles tightened as Axel kept his eyes in that one spot. "For once I think you're right, Larxene. Now what shall we do?" There was a small hint of sarcasm in his voice as he clenced one hand; ready to summon his weapons should whatever it was prove to be a threat.

Demyx came slowly over to the other two, sensing the tension growing just within the few mintues they had been standing in there. His own eyes and ears were on full alert as he pressed his back to the two others. Head snapped from side to side as one thing after another continued to gather his attention.

A loud growl came from above the trio, soon excalading into an all out roar. Axel took this as his own cue, stretching his arms as far as they could go, concentrating hard on the feeling of fire. The chakrams appeared in his hands. Grinning slightly he then concentrated on the fire element, standing perfectly fine as a ring of fire circled him, soon stretching out to light most of the soon-to-be battle field in it's orange glow. Larxene and Demyx didn't even flinch as it passed them.

All three stared as large dragon looking creatures surrounded them. The place they had entered had tall collums broken off only feet before it reached the top and many scattered remains of the ones that had fallen. And on those still stand were the creatures, their long tails wrapped around the pillar as claws dug into the stone that made them. Some had their jaws parted to expose two rows of sharp teeth as saliva dripped to the floor ready to tear any of them apart. The backs easily showed the creature's spines all the way from its head to tail tip. Large spikes ran down all of their heads as two large demon wings were folded neatly on their backs. The same marking as on the Maruts marked their wings. Some had taken to lying on the ground surrounded by the ruins. However, some where interested in these newcommers, instead standing on their two hind legs as cat like eyes watched them.

It was then that Axel realized it was these creatures talons that were shimmering only moments before. By now both Larxene and Demyx had summoned their own weapons, holding them at the ready. They were seriously outnumbered and worn out from the lack of food and exercixe they hadn't gotten in a long time. Axel didn't know how long any of them would last with this many Nothings to fend off.

"We're going to hightail it to the door on the other side. Fight off only as many as you have to and save your energy. Got it memorized?" Axel ordered the others, watching as more rose to inspect the three tresspassers.

Demyx nodded even though the flame wheilder couldn't see. Even Larxene didn't snap at being ordered around. There was a silent cue as all three broke apart from one another. At that all the creatures rose, letting out loud peircing calls as they extended their wings, taking off into the air. Claws raked at the flames and flesh as the three Nobodies tried to make their way to the door still far away from their grasps.

Axel went in a wide arch, leaving the flames where they were so the others and himself could have better light. He kept to defense, using the chakrams in his possesion to protect his arms and face from those blades of death attached to their limbs. The Flurry of Dancing Flames skidded to a halt, spinning aorund to protect his back from an attack. Front claws gripped onto the hot metal as a tail lashed and jaws opened to snap at Axel's neck.

The attack would be hard to block at this range even if he did use the fire. Somehow Axel managed to duck, getting a nick to the side of his neck from one of the large canines as he did so. Following the momentum of his defense the pyro whipped his chakrams around, watching as the creature fell to the ground only to have another take its place in the fight. There was no end to them!

A roar almost deffened Axel as the next in line to attack him flew right over head, back talons ripping at his back as it passed. Fresh new wounds opened in a line of four right down the redhead's back, blood dripping down slowly and sending a shiver up Axel's spine. It turned in midflight, coming back at him. Back claws scratched at the Nobody only to be deflected by the chakrams as front talons swiped at midair, managing to get a few good scartches on him before being fended off by the flames.

Without wanring five of the large lizards dropped from nowhere, pinning Axel to the ground while scoring them with their claws. The chakrams were proving little defense now that he couldn't whield them propperly. Without another choise Axel summoned some fire to the weapons, the flames licking at the creatures as they screetched and backed off, some even unable to fly now.

Now rendered to the ground the ones without flight prowled up to Axel from his front on all fours, eyes blazing as the fire reflected in them. Now that he was able to see, these creatures replied on their wings for speed. How wrong he was when they took a running start at him. Claws slashed through midair as jaws snapped closed only inches from their desired target. Drool swung through the air as tails lashed out and bony structure was thrown from side to side. Axel could barely keep up with the movement, taking steps back towards his own target in the process.

Now that he could focus on the front of him for a moment he took a brave glance towards where lightning was flashing. Larxene wasn't holding up as well as he was. Her kunai were proving futile in this fight with flying enemies and her lightning element was using up too much of her precious strength. Blood dripped from multiple cuts and gashes. Even if she was in bad condition there were two dead bodies of the creatures on the ground; kunai imbedded in their bodies, slowly being eaten away by the darkness.

Claws locked with the chakram again, forcing Axel to move to the side to keep himself from falling to certain doom. One flase move would mean the end here. Now in the line of sight to see Demyx and any possible attacks from his frontal side Axel saw he wasn't in any better condition than Larxene. Water clones were trying to attract the end of the creatures as they continued an assult on the Melodious Nocturne, unphased by the force of the element pushed on them.

This was bad. Oh so bad. He couldn't last much longer either. Axel pushed away one of them with his weapons, expanding a large ammount of fire just past Larxene and Demyx so the nothings would back off for a short while. A large area cleared he turned and sprinted towards the door, calling to Larxene and Demyx as he did so. They followed almost at once. Air forces divebombed the two blonds, figuring them to be the weakest out of the three.

Axel tried to give them as much cover as he could with his chakrams, sending the bladed rings directly at the dragons so they would back off for a moment. Soon they were running side by side mostly, Axel still a tad in the lead. It wasn't long of a run for them since they had been pushed back quite a bit during the fight.

The redhead reached the barrier first, skidding to a stop and spinning around to give his friends cover again. Chakrams flew towards their attackers as back to Axel without much difficulty. Larxene and Demyx passed him in a course right towards the door. They began to process of opening as Axel gave them cover from behind. Once the door was open enough for one person to get through without much difficulty Axel ceased his barrage, calling back his weapons to go help Larxene and Demyx with the rest of the door. A split second later and all three were on the other side, pushing the large doors closed.

Lucky for them the dragons had ceased their attack once their targets had gotten through the doorway. Loud and long screetches filled the air as they took their positions back on the pillars again. Axel dropped to the ground, back sliding against the cold door, helping his wounds and yet sending jolts of pain up his back at the same time. Neon green etes went to the two others that had escaped the attack with him. Demyx had his head resting against the door, panting heavily as Larxene licked a cut on her finger to help the bloodflow stop.

Head tilted back as his own breaths came in harder than usual. "Next time Demyx suggests something," the pyro started, "we shove him in a closet or room and lock the door then leave. Agreed?"

"Agreed," replied Larxene with a small nod of her head.

Demyx looked from Axel to Larxene with a horrifyed look on his face. "What? Wait! You guys, you wouldn't, would you? I mean, it was one lousy time!" They didn't answer as Axel heaved himself to his feet and started down the brighter hallway with Larxene right behind him. "You guys? Guys!" He trotted after them, still wondering if it was true or now. "Okay, you got me. No more listening to Demyx." Still no reply came from them, though a small smile did drift across Axel's lips. "Oh c'mon!"

Larxene was getting fed up with the youngest of the trio's constant whinning about the little joke. She was ready to snap around and strangle the little twerp. Axel watched her out of the corner of his eye laughing as her expression turned from content to pure rage. "I think you should quit now, Demyx," he warned. Blue eyes looked at him and Demyx shrugged but quit the senseless complaining.

They traveled in silence for a while. All three were on high alert, jumping at every sound and bodies tense. Axel was beginning to think the tension would never cease even if they got out of here. As far as they knew, they were wanted in thirteen different worlds for acts they didn't commit all because Rea said they did. She could be very convincing as he saw first hand. He growled at himself for his stupidity, teeth clenched shut.

It was Demyx again that stopped walking before all the others. "I can't take another step," he whinned, falling backwards onto his butt. "I can't take another step!"

"Quit your whinning!" Larxene snarled. She would never admit it but she was pretty worn out herself. Both were lagging behind and slowing the pace quite a bit since that one fight.

"I'm not whinning!"

"Then quit your complaining!"

"I'm not complaining either."

The Savage Nymph rolled her eyes. "Fine, Demyx. Then what are you doing?"

A smiled a big smile. "Bitching."

Smiling at Demyx's bravery, or stupidity, Axel took a step towards the two to keep Larxene from wrapping her fingers around his neck. "We should stop here for some rest."

Larxene immediately turned her attnetion to him. "I'm not tired!" It seemed she was tenser than anyone else was.

Axel's anger almost flared up then and there. Eyes narrowed as he took a few more steps towards her until he was only feel from her. "Quit acting so tough, Larxene! We go any farther and you'll pass out! All three of us need the rest to regain our strength if we want to get out of here alive. If you want to go ahead, fine! Demyx and I will be right here." He stood in front of her, his eyes locked on her blue ones, waiting for her to reply.

With a snort she turned to move a few feet from Demyx before sitting down.

That settled Axel let out a sigh of relief. He took his own stop right inbetween the two, tearing off a loose piece of cloth from his shirt. Setting it on the ground the male summoned a small bit of fire, just enough to ignite the white fabric. It took almost instantly, providing a small, short ammount of heat to the three. He wasn't about to use up what remaining strength he had trying to keep a flame in his hand alive when he could barely hold his eyes open.

Demycx scooted closer to the warmth, eyes going to Axel. "What will we do if the Nothings come? I can't keep my attention on the shadows when I can barely stay awake, Axel."

"I'll stay up. You two need the rest most. I can stay watch until we need to move again."

An unsure look was directed at him for a few moments until Demyx fell onto his side on the hard ground. "If you say so." Eyes instantly closed and his breathing went steady.

Green eyes turned to Larxene next once he knew Demyx was truthfully alseep. She was still not next to them exactly, but he could see her scooting closer every now and then until she noticed his gaze. Growling in irritation Larxene stood and moved closer until she was in front of him. She sat down before turning her back to him and curling into a small ball.

The small flame danced form side to side in the middle of all three; Axel's eyes carefully watching it. He couldn't let it go out, yet he couldn't keep it alive either. Like Larxene and Demyx his strength was almost depleeted and using the rest of it to keep a small flame alivewould be pointless and stupid. With a sigh he himself lowered onto his side, one arm propping up his head while he other rested in front of him. It was going to be a long night.

------------------------------

I'm pure evil. Oh so Evil. Please, for the safety of the three Nobodies, REVEIW!

Axel: What the hell is that supposed to mean? I can't die!

Me: ...Well technically...

Axel: 0.0

Me: Yeah. I have to go run now. Reveiw please!


	8. Dreamland in a Nightmare

Chapt 8 though it isn't very long. Sorry for the long wait for the update. School started and all that. Anyway, yes. I had fun typing this up. And the sad reason is I have no clue why.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Just everything you don't recognize.

……………………………………….

Neon green eyes seemed to glow as the last traces of fire left the small room. Everything went darker than normal, the only light coming from one small lightbulb a few dozen feet away. A few hours had passed since they had left the Nothing infested room. Both Larxene and Demyx had awoken once then fallen back alseep. Axel, himself, had pushed himself into a sitting position; knees brought to his chest. Of course, the cuts on his back had began to heal, causing the pyro to need to take off his blood soaked shirt to keep it from sticking. Probably not the best thing to do in a place with no heat.

His eyes began dropping slightly. Every few minutes Axel had to rip his eyes back open again. Maybe agreeing to stay up wasn't such a good idea when he was the one who probably needed rest the most. Demyx rolling over in his sleep attracted Axel's attention for a split second. This silence was probably the loudest he had ever heard. Everyhting seemed to drag out longer than usual.

"I can stand watch while you rest," said a voice from behind him.

Axel's whole body snapped around, muscles tensed and ready should a fight take place. There was what looked like a teen male standing behind him, arms crossed across his chest. "And how can I trust you?" the redhead asked with a small glare directed at him.

He didn't reply as the teen came to sit inbetween him and Demyx, no expression on his face. Now that he was a bit more into the light Axel could see silver hair that covered the male's right eye. He wore all black: a black T-shirt, black cargo pants, and black sneakers. Over all that was a leather trench coat left open and a small silver chain around his neck. "How can you trust them?" His head jerked towards Demyx.

There was a truth in his words Axel found out. He had been with Demyx and Larxene for only a few hours, maybe a day at the most, and he never once doubted that they would stick by him. Was he wrong to put his trust in those two? The Flurry of Dancing Flames snapped out of his thoughts with a shake of his head. With a small shrug Axel fell back onto his side, one arm under his head as a cushion. One eye closed as the other remained on the newcommer, a small ammount of displeasure on his features before the other eye closed and he fell into sleep.

_He was back in that hallway; the rooms he had visited perviously lit up better than the other rooms. Axel looked back down at his hands only to find himself back in that black outfit from before. Two room doors were slightly ajar, number 6 and number 13. Having already been in room 13 he went straight to the new room. The Beware of Dog sign was still there and still crooked like before. The soundeffects were gone, as were the lights in the room._

_Peeking through the door his green eyes could pick up the effects of three different black lights scattered in the room. The walls were a pitch black, the Nobody symbol over the bed while posters of Disturbed and Evanesence decorated one wall. A surround sound sterio system went around the whole room, ending up hooked up to, well, a sterio. There was a twin-sized bed shoved in one corner of the room, the black and silver comforter relfecting the effects of the lights. There was a desk on the totally oposite side of the room where the sterio was perched. Many papers with what Axel could only guess were notes jotted down quickly were scattered all across the surface._

_Opening the door fully the pyro dared to step into God only knew what. Almost instantly a red light above the door flashed even though no sirens sounded. Axel blinked up at the device in cofusion, watching as the room was bathed in the red glow._

_"Axel, what are you doing in my room?" asked a bored tone from behind him._

_The pyro jumped, leaping forward slightly as he did so and turning to see the same young teen behind him as in real life. Only difference in the two was this one was wearing the usual black. Thinking nothing of it the Nobody smiled sheeply. "Exploring," came his reply quickly. Truthfully he had no clue why he was here. "What are you doing, Zexion?"_

_No reply came as the Cloaked Schemer pushed passed the older man, quickly pressing a switch on the wall as he passed in his trek to the bed. The red light above the door ceased to exist as the power was cut off to it. Plotting himself on the plush covered matress Zexion sent a small glare at Axel, just daring the older man to say something sarcastic in response to his following answer. "This is my room."_

_Axel took the dare, an evil little smirk crossing his face. "Oh yes, Great honorable Dictator of the Room. I am at your disposal." To add effect he bowed low, one arm out and the smirk turning into an ear to ear grin._

_"Get out!" the silver haired boy almost hollered, lifting a metal croboar off the nearby endtable._

_How he got that Axel never knew. Nor did he want to find out. Quickly, the redhead turned, trotting out of the room. Muttering some words under his breath, glares were cast at the door. With a small snort Axel looked around the hallway. There was nothing to do here for a pyro with boredom. Neon green eyes then landed on the door a few feet down the hallway. It was the one that looked like it had been burned by a flamethrower. At the small possibility of something relating to fire, Axel made his way to that door. It was clsoed but that never stopped him before._

_Turning the knob he found it to be locked. A growl of irritation left Axel as he yanked on the handle, even going so far as to put his foot on the doorframe to help. Still no luck._

_"You're not going to be able to get in there." Axel turned to see that boy, Roxas, standing behind him. "He doesn't want you in there."_

_"Who?"_

_"Vexen."_

_"Vexen?" He searched his memory banks for that name. Nothing really came up for him. Axel looked at Roxas with a confused look on his face, wondering just how much this kid knew than he did. Head went back towards the door where strange smells that hadn't been there before were coming form. Smells ment chemicals. Chemicals ment scientist. And since this was Vexen's room he must he some sort of scientist. "So, he's doing an experiment?"_

_Roxas nodded, telling Axel his assumtions were correct. The pyro turned around the say something but Roxas wasn't there anymore. Neither was the hallway. Everything was black now, no trace of light. Kind of like the place he was in now. It took all the possible hope he had, sucked it right out of him leaving nothing but dispare and doubt. His own eyes seemed to glow in this dark as he looked for a familiar landmark. Panic started rising slightly though he remained calm on the outside._

_"They do not trust you, Axel," a voice said._

_Axel looked around for the source of that voice, muscles tightening in a readiness for battle. "Who's there?"_

_"Those two are just using you." It refused to answer his question as if it hadn't heard the redhead. "Sending you to your death by leading you to her." Names weren't hard to figure out. 'They' had to mean Demyx and Larxene while 'her' was Rea._

_Axel growled lowly, clenching his eyes shut. "Shut up," he grumbled._

_"They are the enemy."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Why hide the truth, Axel? You know they cannot trust a traitor."_

_"Shu up!" he roared, summoning his weapons in both hands. Axel tossed them blindly into the darkness, watching as a figure of Demyx stood in the way of the weapon, slicing the Nobody in half. The other went in the opposite direction, cutting a Larxene in half. It was so realistic to the Flurry of Dancing Flames. His eyes were wide as the figures disappeared into darkness, leaving behind blood and his chakrams on the floor._

_"C'mon, Axel. Leave the ones that could never put their trust in you." If his eyes could get any wider, they did. Though Axel's eyes narrowed as Rea made herself known, cocky look on her face as she stopped by where Demyx and Larxene had been slain. There was no weapon in her hands though the way she stood looked as if she had already defeated him._

_"Never. Got it memorized?" Axel spat, pure venom in his voice. He summoned his Chakrams back in his hands, using his fire element to make the tips of the blades flicker with flames."I'd rather die than abandon my friends."_

_Rea looked taken aback by his words though she motioned aorund the darkness. "But, Axel! You already lost any trust you had."_

_Staring in disbelief at her the Organization Member lowered his chakrams to his side. "What do you mean by that?"_

_The darkness discinerated as a town took its place. Flames licked at the sky, burning the wood down to ashes as people cried out. There were many people running, looking back over their shoulders as large horned dogs attacked, tearing their flesh from their bodies while they were still alive. Axel was frozen to the spot. It was an exact replica. An exact look alike from when his old ome was destroyed before he was brought to this place. He could feel everything from the heat from the fire to the small wind. Even the blood scent filled the air as well as the scent of death._

_He felt Rea's arm drape around his shoulders but he was too scared to move, to break the trance inflicted on him by the scene. "See, Axel. You let them die. Kitreu, Toz, Cyro. You are the one that killed them, Axel."_

_Some bloody form staggered in front of him, blood dripping from freshly open wounds and staining the grasses that hadn't been burned by the flames. "Ax…el," it choked out, head lifting up to show Cyro. "Why? I trusted you." With that he fell forward onto the ground dead._

_It was an inner war. One voice was telling him it was his entire fault with the other screaming at him to snap out of it. Axel didn't know what to think of it all. Reliving this was just too much for him. Being there once was enough for a lifetime. Rea laughed at his expression, removing her arm from around him. "Remember, Axel? You did this! They trusted you to help them but you let them all die. How can anyone trust you now?"_

Axel sat up fast, sweat beads decorating his face. Blood ran down the open wounds on his back. His whole body was shaking as he tried to calm himself down. Everyone else was blocked from his mind. The pyro would still smell the burning bodies and blood from his dream, every part of it fresh in his mind. Knees were brought to his chest again, arms resting on them as he buried his head in his arms.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he muttered under his breath.

…………………..

Well, that's all for now. Hope you enjoy because the next one won't be up for a while.


	9. Lost what was Never There

If you didn't feel sorry for Axel in the last chapter, now you might want to grab a tissue box. The ending is pretty sad and really ties into the last chapter. So, have fun!

Also, sorry for the lateness. Got grounded for a week and HS is busy busy busy! So yeah. Short chapter but I got to the point without going into much detail. So here ya go!

…………………………….

Axel sighed once before lifting his head from his arms. Larxene must have awoken before he had and moved form the group. In fact, he didn't see her at all. Demyx was stretching and yawning at the moment and Axel could only guess he just woke up. That was good. Two people hadn't heard him mutter under his breath. However, that just left Zexion. Spotting the silver haired man where he was before he fell asleep Axel just had to make sure he hadn't heard anything.

"I won't tell anyone," came before Axel could even say anything. Zexion hadn't even looked at him when he said this; instead staring at the charred remained of the fabric.

At first the pyro was confused at how he would know what he was thinking but then remembered about his powers. "Don't read my mind. It's kind of scary when you know what I'm going to say before I say it. Got it memorized?" The Cloaked Schemer merely shrugged in reply. "Why are you here anyways?" There was a hint of venom in his voice as he spoke, clearly showing he didn't trust the man yet.

Every thought of Demyx had been shoved from Axel's mind at the present moment. Green eyes were locked on Zexion, every now and then shifting to different places around the area. All muscles in his body were tense even though there wasn't much to worry about except maybe Demyx doing something stupid again.

For a moment lavandar eyes had moved on Axel, going back to the remains before finally answering the question directed at him. "There's a reason why we're all here." That was it. Nothing in detail. Nothing about Rea. Just a riddle to leave Axel wondering. "It's just a matter at how you look at it." Now that was something Axel could do without. Zexion heaved himself to his feet, looking at Demyx who stared at them with confused eyes before jerking his head in a motion for the teen to stand and follow.

Demyx's crystal eyes went to Axel then back at their new 'friend'. "But-"

Zexion inturrupted him. "Axel needs time to think. Besides, Larxene should have been back by now." He turned his head to look past the redheaded pyro, eyes narrowing slightly as he sniffed the air. "Now, come on." The words were an order, leaving no room for arguing. Even if he had, Zexion would just end up dragging him out of there himself. Reluctently the musician cast one look at Axel before running after the silver haired man.

Axel watched as the two disappeared into the darkness before turning his head back forward. Not only what Zexion said on his mind. His dream, well nightmare, was as well. There was probably more to why they left other than to find Larxene. Did they really not trust him enough to stay? With a small groan he fell back onto his back, arms spread wide. There was too much going on right now.

Things were silent for a moment, Axel reflecting on the past events that led to where he was now. The more he thought about it the more he realized Rea actually might be right. Cyro had counted and trusted him and it got him killed. The reason Rea was more likely at the town was because of him, which resulted in the Maruts going there as well. If anything she would tell Demyx and Larxene right when he was brought here. That could only make things worse. Man, his head hurt now.

Lifting a hand, the Nobody rubbed his forhead, closing his eyes in the process. Everything started with him. That's all he could figure out from his thinking at the moment. Letting his hand fall back to the ground eyes opened and Axel let a sigh fall. In a matter of hours his life had gotten more complicated than he could ever remember.

Minutes seemed to drag on into hours. And hours seemed to take days. Time was hard to count since there were no windows, or even a clock to get a decent ammount of time in mind. All he could figure out was he had been there for a while now. Not much of an accomplishment. In what seemed hours, but in reality had only been a few minutes, echoing footstes reached Axel. Two pairs if he counted right. One running and the other a steady pace.

Lifting himself into a crouching position, green eyes narrowed against the darkened complexion as he waited for whatever it was. Muscles tightened as whatever it was got closer. When the thing was close enough Axel could see the basic outline he lunged, well, tackled. There was a yelp as two bodies hit the ground. The redhead had closed in eyes with the force of the impact, blinking slightly as he finally did open them.

"Larxene?"

The blond female glared at him. "No. I'm the Easter Bunny." Larxene spat in Axel's face before shoving him off of her. Standing, the Savage Nymph began dusting herself off, muttering something about idiot boys.

Looking upwards from his position on his back Axel looked into the face of Zexion. Mr. Emo had an eybrow raised, a small yet visible smirk on his features. "Don't you even dare," the older man threatened, glaring.

Shrugging, the silver haired teen looked towards where Larxene was still muttering to herself. Even Axel could catch a few of her colorful language. "Hey. Where's Demyx?" Head turned side to side for the blond haired moron they knew all kept them sane in that place.

Zexion continued looking over at Larxene which caused Axel to follow his gaze. A gasp came from him. "No! Larxene didn't eat the little idiot, did she? Larxene, how could you? You don't know where he's been!" Grin reached from ear to ear before a rock was aimed directly at his face. "What? It was a joke!"

"The little moron had to go and get himself captured!" she snarled, causing the red head to flinch slightly at her gaze of pure venom. "I swear I'm going to kill him the next time I see the little retard!"

Standing to his full height the Flurry of Dancing Flames looked from one person to another. "Get in line, Larxene. I think Rea has first dibs on ridding the world of one less person."

"Nobody," Zexion corrected.

Eyes rolled. "Whatever. You know what I meant." Letting a sign fall from his lips Axel looked over at Larxene than Zexion. "And why didn't you guys do anything about it, though? Someone must have heard something." Words were spoken with slight annoyance and accusiation.

Blue eyes narrowed as the female of the group voiced out her thoughts. "What do I look like! A babysitter? The runt should had been paying attention!"

"He went there to find you since you took too damn long to do whatever it was you were doing!"

"So it's my fault that Demyx got himself captured without so much as a fight while Mr. Emo there just watched?"

Though he would have loved to state he wasn't emo, Zexion stayed out of the conversation, loving where this was going.

"So sorry your PMSing got in the way of Demyx keeping his life!"

"I dare you to say that again."

"Your PMSing killed Demyx."

Howling out in rage Larxene leaped at Axel, hands outstretched to wrap around his neck. Eyes blazed with anger, you could almost see the flames dancing in her eyes. Taken by surprise at the sudden show of anger from the female Axel took the full force of Larxene's attack. Both fell backwards, the redhead gripping the blond's arms so she couldn't reach his neck. Using his legs Axel managed to flip her off of him, staggering to his feet and snapping around to face Larxene.

She was lifting herself off the ground, not even off her knees before jumping at her antagonist again. Managing to sidestep the oncomming sadist, Axel was caught offguard as Larxene suddenly turned in midair, somehow being able to snatch his legs out from under him. Again a tussling ball of screetching red and blong hair the two rolled around on the gorund, niether side giving up as Zexion moved out of the way then they came close to him.

The two broke apart, panting. Axel had a prettty good cut above his left eye from her nails while Larxene had a bruise forming on her right cheek. "Are you two quite done yet?" the Cloaked Schemer asked in a bored tone.

Spitting on the ground and eyes never leaving her male companion, Larxene turned around. "Fuck this," She stalked off slightly. "If Axel wants to be a jackass and lose any trust he had, fine. I won't trust him. He already betrayed us once."

His worse nightmare had just seemed to come true. It was true he had double-crossed both Larxene and Zexion before but that wouldn't matter now, would it? Time seemed to stand still as Larxene stormed off away from him, casting looks over her should at him in a paranoid manner. He turned his gaze to Zexion instead, eyes seeming to beg her words not to be true.

Giving Axel a look of slight appology he turned his back to him. "Sorry," was muttered in the process. Again Axel was left alone in the darkness as the two people he thought he could count on dispappear feet away into the blackness. He knew they were still there, somewhere by him, just no trust avaliable for him.

…………………………………………….

What did I tell ya? Poor Axel.


	10. Chances and Truth

OMG! I am so sorry. I got these chapters up on DA but not here. I truely am sorry to all my faithful readers. And, for your surrport and putting up with my non-update mood thing, here's two chapters as well as a preveiw of the next one!

Disclaimer: No owny KH2.

-----------------------

The blond teen struggled against his bonds as he was dragged through the endless dark halls. He refused to take a step by himself, resorting to digging his feet into the stone flooring in an attempt to slow down their progress. There were two Nothings with him, one male and the other female. The female had been the one to jump him from behind, gagging him with a thick piece of cloth so he couldn't call out to his friends. It had been a perfect ambush by the male, drawing Larxene and Zexion's attention away from Demyx.

Growling he stumbled forward a few paces as he was shoved from behind. "Move it, punk," the male snarled, obviously enjoying the torture he was putting the Melodious Noctum through.

He was roughly pushed through a door, stumbling until he could regain his composure. The gag was torn from him by the only all to familiar Rea. "Hello, Demyx. Miss me?" She grinned before stepping back a few paces, tossing the old rag to the same Marut she had when 'visiting' them down in the cells. It began tearing the poor fabric apart from its chained position next to a large throne that looked as if it had been taken from the Middle Ages.

"Why, Rea, I didn't know you lived here! Though I guess it is suitable for a rat like yourself." There was no falter in his words. In a mere millisecond he was pushed downwards into a bowing position with his hands behind his back and a hand holding his head down.

"I wouldn't speak to her like that, rodent. If you want to keep your life that is." The hand was removed from his head, giving the blond time to lift his head before a kick slammed into his chest. Demyx rocketed to the side into the corner of the room, wind knocked out of him. Struggling to take a breath of oxygen, he looked up to see the male sauntering towards him. "Learn your place around here."

Finally catching his breath crystal eyes watched as the boy went to the throne and the female took a place in front of him. Rea meanwhile sat on the throne.

A few minutes later Demyx was happily singing to himself, head moving side to side with the rhythm. Hands tied behind his back there was nothing really more to do. There were three others in the room with him at the moment and Demyx wasn't in the mood to lose his life. Seated in a corner with his legs crossed slightly in front of him, the blond's words grew louder with each passing second.

"Oh would you just shut up!" the boy snarled at him from his position on the very, slightly rounded top of an old wooden chair. Bright yellow eyes showed more rage than the words spoken. The one perched on the seat had short, very messy orange hair with what looked like neon green highlights when in actual light. A coat that looked a lot like the Organization XIII outfit only left unzipped covered a black T-shirt and mostly the dark olive cargos. One blood red sweatband covered his right wrist as a dragon tattoo ran up the same arm. "God, it's like listening to a damn record!"

There was a small giggle. "Aw. Be nice, Nic. Kid's just bored." Sitting in front of Demyx was the female that looked to be 10. Shoulder length blue hair and silver eyes were only two ways to identify her. A light purple spaghetti strap shirt with two white wolves on it covered the top of her body while faded blue jeans covered the bottom. Chains spray painted metallic purple hung from her pockets and wrapped around her waist to the other side.

And resting on the throne sat Rea still. She paid no attention to the arguing going on between the two others of her small posse, instead thinking about ways to torture and possibly kill the annoying blond. "Alright, the next person to speak is going to be a Nobody or Nothing schiscabob." Eyes went over to Demyx who had stopped his singing once the verbal argument had begun.

Nic, or Nicolai, sent a small glare at Rea but didn't open his mouth to argue. Snorting he turned his gaze to Demyx instead. "Now that we caught the most annoying of them all, what are we going to do with him? They'll come looking for him and without proof that he's alive Axel won't do what we want him to." Again eyes went over to the appointed leader.

Rea shrugged, one of her trademark sadistic grins on her face as she stood up and turned towards the three. "Then we show them the proof they want. Tell them he'll be safe until the job is done. Then we corner the two others, take Axel, and kill all three."

The other girl smiled, nodding her agreement while the male merely looked at Demyx with a smirk of his own. "Say goodbye to your non-existent life, Nobody. In a mere few days, you and your friends will be merely memories in the minds of those that still remain." Chuckling to himself hands went to cross in front of his chest, Nicolai sliding down the curve of the chair.

"What are you going to do with Axel?" There was curiosity as well as a small accusing tone in his voice, blue eyes hardening slightly. No one messed with his friends and got away with it.

Rea's grin remained on her face as she moved towards him. Kneeling down close to him she stroked his cheek softly. "Oh don't worry your pretty little head about him, Demyx. He'll be just fine working for us." A growl came from Demyx at her words, eyes watching as she stood. "Because if not. Well, he wouldn't want his best friend hurt. Jynx." Still looking at the blond Rea jerked her head towards the now standing female. "Bring him."

Nodding, Jynx trotted over to a small door that more or less led to another room smaller than the one they were in now. Few words were heard though the sound of something being dragged was impossible to miss. The blue haired Nothing came back, a familiar teen being pulled behind her. His normally brown hair unkept and muddied, turning it a dark brown in spots. Eyes were staring at his bound hands, body jerking with each step she took. Jynx tossed him forward, smirking to herself as she went over to stand next to Nicolai.

The Nobody stayed lying on the ground before he pushed himself into a sitting position, slightly facing Demyx.

"Roxas!"

Walking over to the brunette, Rea abruptly kicked him in the ribs. "Watch them," she instructed to the two other Nothings. "I have business to attend to."

………………………………………….

Axel trailed behind the two others feet ahead of him. Zexion was leading them through the winding corridors. Feet dragged, causing him to stumble every now and then when he would catch his foot on a piece of flooring sticking out. Green eyes were focused on the floor below him instead of his so-called friends ahead of him. Larxene had made a great point back there. How could any of them trust him? He betrayed both of them. Almost killed both of them in Castle Oblivion a while ago.

A sigh fell from him as he stopped. Larxene continued onwards though Zexion stopped and looked back at Axel. Turning towards Larxene the teen spoke out loud. "Larxene, hold on." When he was sure she had stopped and was waiting the silver haired member backtracked towards the depressed older man. "Axel, we have to keep moving. Who knows what Rea's planning to do with Demyx."

"That's it," he mumbled. "It's my fault he's in this mess. I should have never broke them out of there."

A punch landed across his face. Leaning against a wall for support, Axel wiped his lip, looking down to see blood, which surprised him even more. Zexion had punched him. Normally he kept away from the fighting and here he was punching him across the face! "And left them down there to die?! I can't believe you, Axel." Zexion shook his head in a disappointed manner before turning his back to Axel. "Maybe Larxene was right about you." With that he moved past the lightning wheilder, leaving Axel alone and stunned.

Eyes wide and gaze directed at the ground Axel slammed a clenched fist into the wall, barely noticing the blood running down his hand. "Dammit!"

"Aw. Poor Axel. Your friends not treating you right?"

That voice was enough to send shivers down anyone's spine. His head snapped upwards and a trace amount of fear was in Axel's eyes as he slowly turned around. Rea stood there with what looked like a truly sincere look on her face. "Tisk tisk. I thought they would have realized how valuable you are." She shrugged, sincere look gone and a grin taking its place.

He narrowed his eyes at her words, muscles tightening in readiness for any attack she might throw at him. "What do you want, Rea? I know you didn't come here to just chat."

Axel watched as she began circling him, turning when she reached the wall behind him and beginning to trace her steps back to where she was standing before. "Oh aren't we smart. I came to make an offer."

"I'll never join you!" To add emphasis to his words he spat at her feet.

"But, Axel! I wasn't giving you a choice. You see, it's either you work for me or your friend dies."

"Demyx doesn't die that easily. We'll defeat you before you can kill him."

"It's not Demyx I'm talking about."

"What are you talking about?" There was more interest in his voice than venom at the moment.

"How sad he'll be when he hears you've forgotten him."

"Who?"

"Why Roxas of course! Though Demyx won't survive long either." Axel didn't answer though he did go ridged a tad as his eyes went wide slightly. "I'll give you one day." With what she wanted to say said Rea turned around and disappeared into the darkness. Again Axel was left alone with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company.

Sighing again and finding it useless to just sit about Axel trailed after the way he saw Zexion and Larxene traveling in. As he rounded a corner the redhead nearly ran into Larxene. "Why were you talking to her?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"She just wanted to know if I would work for her," he replied simply, not scared what she might think.

Gaze turned into a glare. "Really. And I guess you said yes. Typical Axel. Turning his back on the people he thought as friends to work for the enemy."

"For once, Larxene, shut you mouth and leave me alone!" Axel shoved past her and Zexion who had stayed silent the entire time. "I didn't say yes. I never answered her." Either she was shocked or really listened to him once for she didn't open her mouth after that for a few short minutes.

It was quiet after that, the only sound coming from the trio's footsteps and breath. Axel was still in the lead though he had slowed his pace a bit after complaining from Larxene reached him. "Slow down, Axel! There's no use getting there and having no plan. We can use this to think of a way to save Demyx."

"She's right. We need to plan," Zexion added, placing a hand on Axel's shoulder.

The pyro shrugged his hand off, halting in his tracks. "Sure. Take her side. But it's not Demyx I'm worried about!" Words were snapped at the end, head turning so he could give the two a hard stare. He sighed loudly. "Never mind. Sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Like how to betrays us?" One could only guess who had said that.

"Shut it, Larxene. We all have more than our fare share of thoughts. It's only natural that Axel would get irritated more easily because of it."

"I don't need you fighting my battles for me, Zexion."

"I was only trying to help."

"Well stay out of it!"

Larxene made a point of sitting down right where she stood, crossing her arms across her chest. "I'm staying right here. You two go ahead and continue arguing! Give away our position." She nodded her head at the end of her words.

Zexion's gaze went to Larxene then to Axel, taking his own seat with his back to the wall. Leaning backwards, he let his head rest against the cold surface and crossed one leg over the other straight out in front of him.

Growling mainly to himself at his own stupidity Axel moved a few feet from the two before sitting down himself, back to them as he moved from a sitting position to a laying position. He had forgotten his shirt back where they first met up with Zexion. And now, he was truly regretting it. The floor was cold, even to someone whose element was fire. And all the blood loss going on wasn't helping him at all. Pulling himself into a ball slightly Axel propped his head up on his arm as a makeshift pillow.

Axel had his eyes closed though sleep was hard to come by when you made enemies with everyone around you. A sigh left him as the pyro tried to fall into darkness of sleep. It was normally loud when this time came, most of the noise from Demyx. He never realized how after just a few short days one thing gone makes such a difference. There was too much silence. He kept waiting to hear that annoying voice begging for something but it never came.

Finding himself fighting more now than ever Axel forced himself to stand. Taking a look at where Zexion and Larxene had their makeshift camp Axel narrowed his eyes slightly. If they didn't want him there, fine with him. He needed to think anyways. Turning his back to them for the second time in under an hour. It was getting darker as he progressed.

"Come to a decision, Axel?" He stopped abruptly in his tracks, eyes looking from right to left for the source of the sound. From out in front of him came Rea, giving her seond appearance that day. "Well, my little fire starter, have you?"

"It hasn't been a day yet."

"Oh I know. Time goes by too slowly. I had a feeling you had decided though."

There was a silence between them for a short while before he closed his eyes and lowered his head slightly. "I'll go with you."

Rea smirked. "Good."

A force of pressure slammed into the back of his neck, sending the redhead staggering forward, vision blurring. "A precaution, you know," was the last thing he heard before darkness overtook his vision.

((NOTE! STOP AND THINK!))

No sound came to his ears as Axel regained consciousness, the back of his neck and head throbbing with pain from the attack from behind. Slowly sitting up as to not hurt himself further, the pyro rubbed the back of his head, opening one eye to look around slightly, but immediately regretting the action as a horrible white light reached his eyes.

"God, my head hurts like hell! What hit me?" Letting his arm fall to his side to help keep himself balanced Axel shook his head vigorously, only adding to the pain. "Roxas!" Green eyes flew open as he remembered about his hostage friend. A blinding light came right at him, definitely not something one would want to wake up to after being knocked unconscious.

Quickly lifting a hand to block his eyes from the light Axel slowly lifted himself into a standing position, using the wall behind him as a support as he rested his back against the unusually warm surface. There was definitely something wrong with this picture. There had to be. Until now it was nothing but darkness and cold. Now, suddenly, it's burning bright and warm? There had to be a catch.

The light sent a glare and the redhead couldn't get his bearings correct. By what he could tell there was four walls, a vent too small for him, and a single door with no way to open it. Sighing, he slid down the wall back into a sitting position, running possible solutions through his head. This was going to be tough, even more so now that he had sided with Rea. Axel relaxed to think about the situation, about the friends he had betrayed.

-------------------------------------------

Demyx nearly ran into walls as he chased something with no end in sight, calling out his missing friend's name over and over until his voice was hoarse. Blue eyes took in every detail, everything out of place that did not belong where it was positioned. He would only stop for a sudden moment only to start up again.

"Slow down, Demyx. Axel left. He not coming back," Larxene stated in a bored tone, trailing slowly after the blond haired teen. "Just knock it off already. You're yelling is giving me a headache." He didn't let up, ignoring her words and increasing his speed slightly. "Hey! Would you stop?!" She reached out, grabbing the collar of his shirt and yanking back.

He snapped around, slapping her head away. "Don't say that! He wouldn't ditch us. Axel wouldn't. He may have before but he wouldn't again! I'm going to find him. Come with me if you want. I'm not dragging anyone with me anywhere." Turning back around Demyx wandered off, leaving Zexion and Larxene in his wake.

"Where did that sudden seriousness come from?" Zexion asked, taking a glance at her out of the corner of his eyes.

Blinking in slight surprise the Savage Nymph shrugged. "I don't know. Nor do I care. Let's just make sure he doesn't kill himself." Rolling her eyes Larxene followed after Demyx, mumbling under her breath. "Wait up, moron!"

A squeal from up ahead made both of them take off in a run. "Demyx! What the hell did you get your hand stuck in this time?!"

Rounding a corner, what they saw was definitely not what the two had in mind. Larxene stopped in her tracks, causing Zexion to run into the back of her. Regaining his composure the silver haired teen glared holes in the back of her head before he found what she had been gaping at.

In front of them sat Demyx, the dumbest grin on his face as he gripped something furry in a bear hug. Its fur was shimmery silver, two horns facing backwards on the back of the creature's head. Green fur marked a mane around its neck. "Oh. Hey guys." One eye opened as he spoke, attention only switching for a split second.

The creature looked positively scared out of it's mind, eyes wide and tail thrashing from side to side. It let out a small sound that was half between a meow and a bark. Getting out of it's shock the thing bent down and latched its jaws around Demyx's arm. There was a pause of silence before the water wielder let out a scream, jumping up and running around Larxene and Zexion, screaming, "Get it off! Get it off!"

Grabbing the back of his shirt the other blond pulled Demyx to a stop, grabbing the creature's scruff and snapping her fingers. Demyx yelped as a wave of static electricity ran through him from the silver furred lion looking thing. Fur stood on end as smoke seemed to come off of it. It took its jaws off of Demyx, growling at Larxene.

"You even think about it and I'll put you in so much pain your other would be able to feel it," she hissed, bringing the lion-looking thing close to her face as she did so. Instead of getting the expected result, the creature blinked at Larxene a second before it sniffed then licked her nose. At this she literally threw it to Demyx, yowling out curses as sent her trademark death glares at the poor thing. "That thing comes within three feet of me, it's tonight's dinner."

Zexion smirked slightly at that, just picturing the little lion being tortured by Larxene. Demyx didn't think of it in such a humorous manner, though. His eyes were wide, jaw hanging open slightly as he gripped it in another hug. "I'm gunna name you Mr. Fluffiest." He smothered it in so-called love.

It was now Larxene's turn to look shocked. "I feel so sorry for that thing."

"We're Nobodies. We don't have feelings. We just act like it to fool ourselves into thinking we have hearts because we once did. But if we did have hearts now, then there would be no hearts to support Kingdom Hearts, which would result in a total mess in plot."

The two blonds stared and blinked at Zexion, not even beginning to get what he had said. "So, basically, we fool ourselves into thinking we have hearts?" Larxene asked, one hand on her hip and the other pointing at the silver haired teen.

He nodded. "And for future reference, that Nothing is a Zeithys."

Demyx continued with his strangling, er, hugging, of the Zeithys. No one even questioned this knowledge. Zexion knew more than he seemed to look and has his own ways of finding those things out. Squealing, the water user ran off again with his new pet.

Grumbling and stringing works together that made no sense what so ever, Larxene trailed after her hyper active, and seemingly idiotic, friend. "I swear, my life ends I'm blaming you." She turned and glared at Zexion who opened his mouth to correct her on something. She raised a finger, pointing it at him "You say anything else about Nobodies and hearts I swear you'll find yourself staring at your internal organs as I choke you with your own wind pipe."

Just the way she said that was enough to make Zexion close his mouth. She was not kidding around. Out of all the people that were hurt by Axel's second betrayal, it was Larxene who was hurt or affected the most. It was sad how she hid her sadness for him behind anger. Demyx was just Demyx, didn't mater what happened around him.

"Hurry up, Zexion or we'll leave you behind to those stupid dogs."

--..----------------------------------------

Axel barely even glanced up as someone entered the white room he had been placed in for who knows how long. It seemed like days, weeks even, but there was no way to tell in this place. Axel had guessed it had been only a couple of hours by how long his mind said it had been. Things were always shorter than they seemed when you're bored out of your already insane mind.

There were two of them by how many footsteps he heard and the four different legs he caught sight of out of the corner of his eye. He knew right away one was Rea. There was no way she'd send only two of her lackeys to get him without rubbing it in his face that he had indeed come to her side. In truth, everything was just for his friends. Axel thought that if he sided with Rea, she would leave his friends alone. He already had proof that she released Demyx back into the unknown. So, what about Roxas?

"About time you regained consciousness," sneered Rea from above him. She used her foot to force Axel's head upwards, that same old sadistic grin on her face. "Like we promised, Demyx is back with those other two. However, Roxas will stay here as a tool to make sure you obey." After finishing her little speech, the Nothing laughed slightly, abruptly kicking the redhead in the face.

"I have a job for you, Axel," she continued. "Nicolai will fill you in. Don't screw up. You wouldn't want to disappoint him, would you?" With that, she turned and left, laughing and talking to herself as she did so.

Green eyes turned towards the only male in the trio of evilness, hate obvious. Slowly, Axel stood, fists clenched as he stared down Nicolai. "You're lucky I don't slice your throat open right where you stand. Hurting my friends, I'll-!" A fist pulled back; ready to strike the Nothing in the face. Before he could even let loose the attack a blade was pressed against his throat. Axel didn't move. Not once. He was even scared to breathe in fear of getting his own neck cut open. Fist remained pulled back though the Nobody didn't make a single move. Axel looked at his almost-to-be victim, cursing himself slightly at his own stupidity. "Well?" he growled out. "Aren't you going to kill me for disobeying?"

Nic's own eyes narrowed as he removed the blade from Axel's throat, sheathing it in an almost non-existent sheath on his back. "_She _wants us to kill the three escapees. No mess-ups, as you heard. A good clean kill. Once they're gone, no one will ever know they were here or even that they'd existed."

Anger ranged in Axel's eyes as Nicolai finished his little briefing. He spoke as if taking the life of the best friends of the guy he was talking to was easy. "What was that?" He tried to keep cool, he really did. But Axel couldn't hide the complete and total anger in his voice.

Golden eyes turned towards him. "You heard me. Kill your friends, Axel."

------------------------

End! Yay! So...what do you think?

OH! Here's the preveiw.

i Fire errupted around him, heat waves crealy visible to the human eye as Axel's rage got the better of him. Chakrams were fully engulphed in flames, the metal even starting to drip onto the ground below him. His normally clear mind was completely gone, repaced by blind rage. Everything around him was tinted red.

Nic's eyes grew wide. He never expected these type of results from Axel. And all it took was a few simple words and some motivation from Rea. Axel let out a yell, putting all his strength in tossing a chakram at Demyx, keeping the other ni his hand for a defensing measure should one of the other two try to attack him.

Blood splattered as the blades made contact, blue eyes widening in both fright and surprise. /i 

and that's all you get! Had this in mind for a few days now. I am so going to kill myself by the time this story is over. Not literally though.


	11. Betrayal of the Hardest Kind

Sorry for the delay people! I have one other chapter than this one I think already typed up and ready for posting. I forgot I had this one! Appologies! Anyway, after I get the chapters I have done up, Memory Band is going under a small hiatus in which I plan on retyping the entire thing. My writing style has changed since starting this and I know there are parts that move way to fast for me. Enjoy this Chapter of Memory Band.

* * *

The look of pure shock and horror on the redhead's face was something to behold. Eyes were wide and body ridged as he unclenched his fists. Axel's gaze seemed to be distant, as if he could see his friends dying at his hands in his mind with gruesome detail. His mouth was hanging open slightly.

Nicolai looked simply pleased at the results he had received from simply one order. Shrugging mostly to himself Nic started towards the door that led to the outside world. "Just so you know, Rea likes to challenge her…. soldiers. We have a set time limit so unless you want Roxas killed, I suggest moving your ass."

Coming out of his imagination and back to the real world, Axel sent a death glare only rivaled by that of Vexen after Demyx just got done playing one of the highest notes possible on his sitar with the amplifier turned up all the way and shattering his precious test tubes. In short, he looked pissed beyond all belief. Shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants Axel stalked more or less over to the door, running off threats in his head.

"And put this on. You'll freeze to death in here." Nic, being the oh so kind person he is, tossed a ragged old leather trench coat to Axel. "And I'm not the one who suggested it. So don't think that I care about you. Rea needs you alive."

Still sending glares at the teen Axel couldn't help but feel a bit grateful for the coat. At least it covered up the four nasty scars on his back as well as gave him a good resistance against any winds or drafts that decided to come up. "Just don't think I'm on your side, either." He slipped his arms through the sleeves, watching Nic the whole time.

"And Axel," Nic added, not even showing anything that he had heard the Nobody. "Try to keep up."

With what he needed to say being said, he exited the white room and into one of the many halls that wound around the entire place. Nic kept a pretty fast pace the entire time, not even pausing to glance at doors. It was as if he knew exactly where he was going and how much time he had to get there before the targets moved out of range.

There was no talk, no motion of even acknowledging the others presence besides the two pairs of footsteps. Axel tended to stay back a few feet, still not trusting Nicolai at all and wanting to keep his distance should something go wrong. Glares were sent at the back of the Nothing's head, curses and many destructive plans that would probably never be put into action swimming around his mind.

After what seemed like half an hour, but was really a few twisty minutes, Nic raised a hand for Axel to stop. The redhead did so but not without growling. Obviously Nic could hear something he couldn't. Quieting down and straining his ears Axel could only pick up a scrabbling noise and he knew what wasn't what caught the orange haired teen's attention.

The grin that came onto his face let Axel know exactly what had been found. Eyes grew wide. He had hoped they wouldn't find his friends until one of the other searches. Axel still needed to think about what he was going to do. A plan. Still, he followed Nicolai as he led him through the halls until they reached the end of one and the start of an open room.

Stone covered the walls like most things in this place, but there were no furniture or any other sort of decoration except for the blood here and there. Now, Axel could fully hear three all to familiar voices. Arguing like always, but about something else. Something called. Mr. Fluffiest. What the hell type of name for anything was Mr. Fluffiest? Could have only been named by Demyx.

"Good," he heard Nic whisper. "Axel, this is your job. I'm only here to make sure you don't screw up, get killed, or try to run. You are the one that get to kill them so get out there and spill some blood!" Nic hissed over his shoulder.

Growing in irritation, Axel glared at Nic before striding into the room, making sure to stay in the shadows for now. He wanted to draw this out as much as possible. Summoning his chakrams would wait until after they had spotted him. This was not going to be fun.

Taking a deep breath and concentrating, the Nobody grinned as a ring of fire spread out around them and mostly the entire room. The walls of flame were high; high enough that Nic couldn't see what was going on in them. Glad that at least that had worked, Axel exposed himself, making sure to stay at a distance should Larxene's temper get the better of her.

To say the least, the three were shocked to see him there, fully armed. Axel did not want to disarm himself, not for only his safety, but for that of his friends as well. Zexion didn't look any different than he normally did, arms crossed over his chest. Larxene looked completely pissed and Demyx was just there, strangling some poor thing as he looked at Axel, shocked.

"Hey, guys," Axel said, forcing a smile onto his face.

"You…. Jackass!" Larxene howled out, summoning some kunai to her. "You ditch us, without any word, join her side, make me listen to Demyx's countless rabble, and expect it to be all okay when you show up next?! News flash, Axel, things don't blow over in a mere couple of hours or whatever."

He had expected this much from Larxene. Demyx looked positively glad to see him, but Zexion help him back with a hand on the blond's should. So, only one out of the three trusted him. Only one would actually listen without thinking it was some diabolical plot. Axel couldn't help but see disappointed.

"C'mon, Larxene!" he replied with a smile, holding his arms out. "Don't say that."

Before he could continue a kunai flew by the side of his head. "Shut up! You joined her side, Axel!" There was a certain pain to her voice. Almost as if she couldn't bear the news of what she was saying. "You are the enemy now. If you get in our way, I will kill you."

A sigh left the red head. "I thought it would come to this." He let one chakram disappear in a puff of smoke, running that free hand through his messy red hair. "Listen, I don't want to hurt you. There's too many things running through my mind right now. Please, just give up." There was no way any of them were going to just lay down and die. Axel knew that. Still, it wouldn't help to ask.

"Ha! Why should we listen to you? Betray us! For all we know you lied to us every step of the way, leading us to her!"

"She killed by best friend!"

"And you ditched us anyway." Venom dripped from Larxene's words. She paced back and fourth in front of him, eyes blazing with what could only be hatred.

Demyx and Zexion had been quiet this entire time. Now the Melodious Noctume decided to speak. "Axel," he choked out. "Why?"

Why? He had asked himself that question so many times. Why him? Why couldn't he remember? However, he couldn't answer these questions. Green eyes were diverted to the ground, a sad look on his face. "I don't know."

"Move, Axel."

He looked up now at Larxene. "No. Not until you listen."

"Well I'm not in the mood to listen to your lies. Move before I make you."

"No."

"Axel-"

"I said no."

"Then I have no choice."

Axel prepared for a fight, taking a more defensive stance. She came at him faster than he could have expected. Larxene must have been really pissed off at him. He raised the chakram, parrying the blow. He wouldn't attack. Just wait until she had tired herself out. Hopefully Nik was in a patient mood.

Attacks came and went, blows tried to land over and over again. But Axel was too quick. He managed to parry every blow that came at him, all the while managing the distance the between him and the other two Nobodies.

The female paused in her assault; glaring death glares at him that could put a hole through a wall.

"Do you even know half of what we've been through?" the silver haired teen asked as he took a step forward himself.

"Do you know what I've been through? I've been to hell and back the past two years trying to figure my own life out! But you won't listen!"

"Why? It's all lies anyway!"

That was the last straw. Axel was ticked off enough as it was, but now everyone was just making it worse. He summoned the other chakram, blazing mad at all three of them for not just listening in the first place. Flames licked at the blades of the weapons, snowing that the red head meant business and wasn't about to back down. His eyes were locked onto Larxene. She had been the one to start this all. If it weren't for her short temper, they wouldn't be in this mess right now.

Losing all sensibility at the moment, Axel whipped both of the burning bladed rings at his enemy, only aiming one and letting the other go wherever. Since he was so intent on making sure that one chakram made it's mark the Flurry of Dancing Flames didn't see where the other went until the scent of blood filled the air.

Larxene had blocked his attack. That much was for certain. The other blade had flown behind her, heading towards the stunned Demyx. He couldn't move. It was all too much for him right now. Blue eyes widened as the chakram drew closer, closing the gap. If the attack made contact he was in deep trouble.

Blood splattered as the chakram hit with excruciating force, the blades buried inside the body. The flames circling the four of them died down as shock fell over everyone. Even more blood was added to the mix as blood was coughed up.

* * *

MUWAHWAHWAH! Fear it! Yeah.


	12. Dark Dreams Forever

Chapter 12. The last of the chapters I have written out. Now, Memory Band starts going under a change. There will be a new story. This one will cease to be updated, but will remain for your reading pleasure. However, new chapters of Memory Band will not start until after I finish my Cat Scratch Fever story. It shouldn't take long, trust me. I can whip out chapters for that once a day.

Enjoy.

* * *

Everyone's eyes were on the teen as he feel to his knees, hands on the floor to help support him. Even Nic looked surprised that Axel had actually injured, possibly killed, someone he knew as an old friend. Axel staggered back a few steips, his eyes wide with shock and terror. What had he done? This wasn't supposed to happen. all he wanted to do was talk to them not kill one of them. why did everything always turn out horribly wrong for him now?

"Zexion!" Demyx yelled, dropping to his knees next to the person..er... Nobody that had saved his non-existant life by risking his own. "C'mon, Zexy! You can't die!"

Zexion pushed Demyx away from him and forced himself to stand, ignoring the pain that came in waves. He staggered as he managed to do so, breaths coming in and out in a ragged manner. Blood dripped from the open would in his chest, the chakram still embedded into his flesh.

Axel let the shock leave his face, instead replaced by a normal calm look. Either way someone was sure to die sooner or later. Zexion wouldn't survive this attack for long. The effects of bloodloss could already be seen. But still, he couldn't help but feel sorry and pained to see the sight in front of him. Demyx, worrying over a friend. Larxene, staring in disbelief at him. And Zexion, straining just to stay on his own two feet without help. Never had he expected Zexion to jump in front of the attack, let alone save Demyx. It just made it all the more surprising. There wasn't much to be worried about now. Larxene wasn't going to attack anytime soon. Demyx wouldn't attack him even f his life depended on it.

Panting, Zexion grabbed the bladed weapon, wincing and clenching his jaw as he pulled it out with a sickening ammount of freefalling blood. He let the chakram fall to the floor with a clatter, disappearing in a puff of blackness, and eyes never leaving Axel. "I've never cared about your plans, Axel. I could care less. But if you get in my way, I will kill you. If you work for her or not."

There was a small moment of silence where Axel pondered the meaning of those words. There had to be more than just the small threat. There was a better time to think about that. "I'll keep that in mind," replied Axel, tuning his back to the group of three. This was no longer his fight. He knew that. Axel couldn't, wouldn't, continue fighting. No matter what Nic or Rea said. Enough had been done.

"Axel!" The redhead turned his head to where his name had been called, forgetting for a moment that Nic was there with all the drama going on. "We're leaving." He jerked his head towards the direction they had came from, turning and walking that way and leaving Axel to catch up.

Casting one last look at the trio, he turned and followed after the Nothing and back towards his slavery to the girl that tried to kill him only days before. How he would love to get his hands around her neck right now. However, withn Roxas as collateral, there wasn't much he could do. Axel would have to think, and quick, if he wanted to get out of here alive. Roxas. He would have to talk to Roxas and think of a plan. Right now, Larxene and Roxas were the least of his worries.

As Axel disappeared, Larxene came to her senses. Growling, the female turned, kicking at a peice of rubble. It wasn't that Axel had gotten away with this that got her all worked up. It was the fact that she hadn't seen this coming. Without Axel, Larxene had all but taken over finding a way out. If only she had predicted this, maybe she could have prevented it. Zexion was a valuable alli to have, even if he didnt fight that much. Demyx would, if provoked, but that wasn't good enough. Even she knew when to count her losses and retreat.

Larxene looked over her shoulder at the bleeding teen. He had located himself to one of the walls, sliding down with his back against it until he was sitting on the ground, traces of the fire still there in warm patches. The other blond was there quickly, finally letting go of that stupid Nothing creature. Turning aruond fully, the Savage Nymph made her wn way over to the others, stopping a few feet in front of Zexion. Her once cold eyes now held some sorrow in them.

"Larxene, I want you to understand," Zexion stared, pausing to let out a small hiss of pain. "Axel doesn't know what's going on like you, me, and Demyx. He's lost his memories." He stopped here, eyes closing for a moment.

"I guessed that when he didn't know who me or Demyx were."

"Even so, Axel knows that what he's doing isn't right. At the same time, he doesn't want to jeopardize the life of someone that could be an old friend."

Demyx spoke up, looking from Zexion to Larxene. "Then why did he turn on us?" No one could answer his question. It was painfully obvious. the only thing that could get the Flurry of Dancing Flames to do something like this was Roxas. The Keybearer that apparently got kidnapped. It had happened before when Roxas had joined with Sora, and now it was happening again. The only plus was that there was no one else around from the Organization.

Turning her back on Zexion, Larxene looked twards where the two had gone. "Come on, Demyx."

He snapped his head towards her, blue eyes wide. Slowly, but surely, he stood, casting a sad look at the Cloaked Schemer before trotting over to Larxene's side. It was even obvious to him what had happened. Was Axel really willing to kill them? All because someone that had hurt him before told him to? It made no sense.

((A/N: And then Zexion disappeared in a puff of darkness when no one was looking. X3))

Larxene's words snapped him out of his thoughts. "We're going to find Axel. I'll find out what's going on around here, even if it kills me." She didn't look back as she started after Nic and Axel, not waiting to see if Demyx was following or not.

All was quiet from that point forward. Demyx was busy watching his feet, blancing up only every now and then to make sure he was still trailing after the blond haired female. After what seemed like endless hours of nothing but the sound of their feet against the ground, he paused, still looking at his feet. "Larxene?" At the sound of her name, the Savage Nymph stopped and looked back at Demyx. "Axel's our enemy now, isn't he?"

At first all she could do was stare at the other blond. With a sigh she turned to face Demyx, hands on her hips. "Yeah. If we have to, we'll fight him. I'm not fading here just because an old friend-turned-enemy got in my way." Near the end of her words, Larxene's words were harsh. Turning back to the way they were going, she couldn't help but feel a tad bit sorry for him. Demyx was always the innocent one. Could never do anything wrong. Always happy. And now, there he stood, depressed and sad because Axel turned against them. And now with Zexion gone, who knew what the teen was thinking. "Let's go."

The only sound that Axel could hear was the foot steps of him and Nic as the Nothing led both of them back down the halls. His green eyes glared daggers at the back of the orange and green haired teen. If looks could kill, Nic would have been dead many times in the past ten minutes. "Hey," Axel started, stopping where he stood. "I want to see Roxas." Probably not the best thing to demand. But, Axel wanted to see Roxas, the supposed friend he couldn't remember. Maybe something would come to him. After all, the blonde had helped him before in his dreams. But Nic didn't reply, just kept on walking. "Hey!" Axel reached forward, grabbing the Nothing's shoulder. "I said-"

"I heard what you said!" snapped the boy. "But that's not what my orders were and it's not what yours were either."

"Ha! Acting like nothing but her loyal dog ready to think on her command."

Nic glared daggers at the red head. "What did you say?" His voice was dangerously low, bloodlust filling his eyes.

Axel just stared right into his gaze, not flinching or moving an inch. "You heard me. You're nothing but her dog."

The orange haired Nothing snapped around to face the Nobody. "I'm not her pet, Axel."

"Really?" He smirked. "Could have fooled me. Following her around all over the place and doing every order she gives you and doing it right. Sounds like a dog to me."

"What about you?" The question came quickly, Axel obviously hitting a button somewhere in that sentance. "I don't see you running around free. You just killed a friend for her, Axel! You don't think that doesn't make you her dog? Her pet, as you put it?"

"There's a difference between being a pet and wanting to live."

"Live. Right. How can anyone like us actually exist?"

"Don't group me in with you!" By now, weapons had been summoned, the two dangerously close to each other. "I'm not some lap dog waiting to be told what to do by some chick who's to psycotic for her own good! I'm doing this for me and no one else. If it meant anything to what I wanted to get done, I'd kill you right now."

"Go ahead. Try it. The minute you lay a finger on me, Jynx will kill your little friend and this would have all been a waste for you."

Axel's fist made contact with the side of Nic's face, the latter staggering back from the force of the blow. Flexing his fingers, eyes on his hand, Axel couldn't help but grimace a little. That had been one hell of a hit. "Well? Isn't your friend going to kill him? Or is she waiting for orders as well?"

"Shut up."

"What? Did I hit a nerve, dog boy?"

"I said shut up, Axel!"

"Why? Just because you asked me to? Sorry, but I'm not taking orders from you. I'm not your bitch."

Any other fighting words were left out as a small clapping noise reached the ears of both males. Axel saw Nic straighten, adverting his eyes to the ground below his feet. Snapping around, Axel's green eyes narrowed. There stood Rea, a small smile on her face, clapping her hands. "Well, Axel. I have to say, you surprised me. Turning your weapons against your old friends. I never expected you to actually do it." No reply came from the ex-Organization member, chakrams dismissing with a few flames. "How does it feel to know that they hate you enough to fight back even though you didn't want to?" Still no reply, though by the way he turned his back on her, pain obvious in his eyes, made everything clear. He hated it. Hated the fact that his friends did betray him. "I think a visit to Roxas is in order."

Nic looked up at the blonde now. "Rea, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well then, it's a good thing I didn't ask what you thought, now is it, Nicolas?" The danger in her voice made him back off, eyes going back down once more.

Was this seriously for real? He was being rewarded for killing Zexion and then fighting with Nic? What kind of sick twisted girl was she? Still, this was the chance he needed. To finally see the person he had been protecting. Even if it was a trick, it was something. He would still need to be on alert. Then again, how much more tense and weary could one guy be? Finally, after what seemed like a moment of forever and more, Axel slowly nodded. "Alright. But only if Nic can lead me there." He didn't know why he wanted to the Nothing he hated leading him to Roxas. Maybe it was the fact that Rea was the only one and he trusted the orange haired kid with his life more than he trusted her with a small pastic straw.

She just smiled more. "You're in no position to be making conditions, Axel, but okay. Nic can take you to Roxas." She turned, just barely moving a few feet from the two before stopping. "Oh, and Nic, don't think I'm not keeping an eye on you either." Waving, Rea finally made her exit.

Not asking the question on his mind as to what that was about, Axel sighed, putting his hands behind his head. "So, lead away, smart one."

Huffing, he just muttered a small, "Whatever," leading Axel the same way they had been going down the hall before the fight broke out.


End file.
